Strange Fates
by beautifulending21
Summary: Jon died. That much was true, but where did he go afterwards? This tale weaves our world in with theirs, the fate of a young woman, and the Hidden Targaryen. The one to help Aegon realize his fate, and how to win the war against Westeros's greatest enemy yet: The Night King. Jon/OC pairing - World Travel AU Smut/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _Newest Game of Thrones fic! Well the last one wasn't written very well and I lost steam on it. But this idea was from my husband. I was tired of all the, girl travels to Westeros fic's and tries to fit in there. I wanted a fresh twist on the idea, and he gave it to me. And I just ran with it! I hope you enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

There wasn't much I could do. I wanted to take a deep breath, but the wounds I had received from my traitorous brothers of the Night Watch prevented me from doing so. Alistair was expected, but Ollie was not. I thought the lad was on my side. But after he killed Ygritte, I suspect he felt he needed revenge for what the Wildings did to his family.

There wasn't anyone around, and I couldn't call out for help. So as I gazed up at the night sky, it felt peaceful. The stars welcomed me into the inky blackness, and I expected there to be no more. But there was a warm feeling that came over me, which was so comforting after the biting cold of the North. I felt suddenly weightless, like I was floating back in the hot spring with Ygritte.

 _He isn't ready. He refuses his fate,_ A voice spoke in a whisper.

 _Until he learns from the one who has foreseen all, he will be stuck,_ Another said.

 _Let us bring him to Her_ , The first voice said _._

 _His_ Destiny _awaits,_ It spoke again.

And then falling. And falling. I panicked. Was I being dragged to the Seven Hells? Was this for killing the Half Hand or for taking a woman before they were married?

What did that matter, they spoke the words, and it was as good as done. But she died. There is no more love for me.

I felt the wind knocked out of him, as I stopped. No, I landed. There was more snow around him, and I was wearing my fur cloak. But it wasn't as cold. There was sun shining, and a breeze, but a load roaring in the distance. Was it true, had the Targaryen princess finally come for Westeros, with the three rumored dragons? Sitting up, I looked around. Strange looking huts and houses in the distance, and a paved road beside me. A horseless carriage sailed past me at speeds it shouldn't, and it stopped short, without crashing into anything.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" A woman asked as she got out of the strange carriage. I didn't normally draw my sword on a woman, but I was feeling vulnerable and frightened about this strange place I woke up in.

"I'm warning you, stay back woman," I said, looking for a means of escape. Nothing but snow-covered hills around them. Even if I could locate a horse, who knows what family might need it for their farm.

"Wow, bud. Just calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you, but if you don't put that thing down, I am gonna use this," She said, pulling out a weird shaped object from underneath her coat.

"Tell me how to get to the Wall. I need to get back to my brothers," I said.

"Oh jeez, now I get it. You're a cosplayer. You missed ComicCon by about 2000 kilometers south."

"What nonsense are you babbling about? I am the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," I said, confused about the words she spoke.

"Watch it buddy, you may be from out of town, or maybe one of the town crazies, but I don't have to put up with that kind of talk. Now, but down that plastic sword, and let's talk about how to get you home."

"My home is in Westeros! Don't you understand? My brothers… they betrayed me, and I must get back to deal with things."

"Dude, you are a little far behind in the series if you think that's just happened."

"Woman, listen. You are hindering me from returning, an act punishable by death," I shouted.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Now step aside," I said, moving to walk around her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, as I got closer to her. I felt a sudden burning sensation coursing through his body, feeling his body tense and seize, until he passed out.

* * *

I woke up slowly, feeling pain lingering in my bones. A gentle, melodic voice was rousing me, causing me to try and sit up. But I couldn't.

I was laying on some sort of cushioned chair, my arms and legs bound together. The voice was singing softly, and it sounded like it was coming from another room, because I didn't see the woman singing.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, proceeds, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever:_

 _When our song lives on_

She came into the room, bringing a clear cup with liquid in it. She squeaked at seeing me, and held a hand to her heart.

"Make some noise next time. I thought you were still asleep."

"Why am I bound? Release me."

"Relax, as soon as I know your name and where you are from, I am going to call the police and you will be on your way home."

"Who? Are they Maesters?"

"No. Man you are committed. And you look scary alike to the actor in the show. Are you Kit Harrington? In which case, I'm sorry, but Rose can't have you anymore."

"What are you talking about? You sound like a mad woman."

"Okay, say that one more time, and I will Taser you again," She threatened.

"Was that what happened earlier, before I blacked out?" I asked, really not wanting to repeat the experience. She nodded, pulling out the strange object.

"So, I repeat, who are you?"

"Jon Snow, bastard of Eddard Stark, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch," I said, swallowing as she pointed the object at me again.

"Really? Tell me something only Jon Snow knows," She laughed.

"How would you know anything I have kept secret to only myself?"

"Because I'm not stupid. I've read the books, watched the TV shows, attended a few panels. I pride myself on my knowledge of Westeros."

"What is a TV show? Of course, you live in Westeros." I said, confused.

"Um, no. I live in Canada dude. You know, the Great White North?"

"The North," I argued.

"Canada."

"The North!"

"Canada!" She yelled.

"What am I bound with?" I asked as I tried to wiggle free.

"It's called zipties dude. I went through like 40 of them making those restraints. Now I have to go buy more, and the good ones aren't cheap. I would have had rope, but I didn't want to chance leaving you to dig through the shed. You are a crazy person."

"I'm not crazy."

"You have to be to be walking around like this," She said, shaking my sword in front of my face.

"Be careful with that!"

"Wow, this is real? Where did you get it?"

"It's the Lord Commander's. He gifted it to me after I saved his life. It's name is-"

"Longclaw. Valarian Steel Sword of House Mormont of Bear Island," She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know the Mormonts?" I asked, seriously.

"Dude, this sword is legendary. But it's not one of those crap replica's that you get at Comic stores. Did you make this?" She asked, grabbing a book and flipping it open. She stared at the pommel for awhile, and then back at the book.

"Lord Jeor Mormont changed the pommel to emulate-"

"Ghost, your direwolf," She said, admiring it.

"It's a pity. It's beautiful!" She said, unsheathing the sword partly.

"Be careful."

"It's perfect," She said, running her finger on the edge. She hissed, putting her finger in her mouth. When she looked at me again, her face went blank, eyes rolling back into her head. I wanted to jump up to keep her from falling, but I was still bound. I watched, helpless as she stood there, with the whites of her eyes showing, and her hands trembling.

And all at once, her eyes straightened and focused, before she looked at me, "Shit. Well this changes things."

"What? Are you a Greenseer?" I asked.

"No, but you Jon Snow, have a very complicated fate. Let me get you out of those." She said, with a sigh.

"Thank you," I said, as she used a small knife to rip through the binds. I rubbed my wrists, wincing as I realized how hard I was fighting the bonds around my arms.

"I'm sorry for how I have treated you. You have to believe me, this isn't Westeros. This isn't even your world."

"How could that be? Do the Gods hate me that much?" I said quietly.

"Actually, they sent you to me. Because you need to learn something. Fate has a different ending to your story than you think."

"But they killed me. How do I come back from that?" I asked, sitting up. It seemed to be an elongated chair that I was sitting on, with a few pillows and a cushioned back.

"Okay, how about we start at the beginning? I'll tell you what I know, and you digest it slowly. This may take awhile anyways."

"Sorry, but I do not know your name," I asked, taking the offered glass. I found the liquid to be clear and crisp. A fresher form of water than I had ever known.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Hello my faithful readers. Second chapter, getting a look at who Destiny is. Talks a little bit of her past, past self harm, and how Jon is coping. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

Destiny wasn't like the girls of Westeros I had met. Even if I never travelled further south than White Harbor, I knew most women wore dresses. Unless you were Arya. She wore tight blue pants, a short green tunic, and her hair was worn down, a mesmerizing dark brown, curling softly down her back. Her blue eyes shone in the light from the roof, contrasting with her olive toned skin and the soft pink of her lips.

"So, basically, your parents aren't who you think they are." She said, bringing me a plate with food on it. I looked at the main course and didn't know how to eat it. She coughed lightly, and took her own food in her hands, showing me how it was done.

"It's called a sandwich. Meat, cheese, and veggies all between two pieces of bread. Or three if you're feeling particularly hungry."

"It's… different. But, if I'm not the bastard of Eddard Stark, who am I?" I asked, feeling small suddenly.

"You are the trueborn son of Rhagear Targaryen and Lyanna Stark," She said, making me choke. I took a sip of the water she had poured into my glass and coughed, "It can't be true."

"Oh but it is. The High Septon at that time was Maynard. He recorded everything. How many steps were in the Sept of Baelor, to how many times he used the pot. He recorded that Rhagear asked him to annul his marriage to Ellia Martell, only to marry Lyanna Stark the same day. She wasn't kidnapped by him, they ran away together."

"Wait, were? What happened to the Sept?"

"That's what you focus on? Cersei is going to blow it up. That woman is beyond tapped."

"Tapped?" I asked, unsure of the definition.

"She's crazy, psychotic. Like Mad King crazy. Sorry, too soon. He was your grandfather after all."

"So, I'm a trueborn? Not a bastard?" I said, feeling a strange emotion welling up inside.

"Even better, you are the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne."

"I may be ill," I whispered.

"Bathroom, down the hall and first door on your right. Use that white bowl!" She said as I got up. Running to the room she specified, I located the bowl she spoke of and emptied my stomach into it. Her soft voice came at the door's opening, "There is a little level on the side when you are done. Just press down on it once."

I groaned in response as my stomach heaved again. There wasn't much this time but there was a sudden chill that came over me.

"Jon? Jon, are you okay?" She asked from outside the door. But her voice was sounding further and further away with each word. And as I fell, I watched my world grow fuzzy. In the haze I watched her form coming towards me. Her lips moved, but I heard no sound. And the last thing I saw were her blue eyes, thinking how beautiful they were.

 _ **Destiny's POV**_

After the pain of getting Jon comfortable on the futon in the second bedroom, I cleaned up our food, and proceeded to clean the kitchen. Humming lightly to myself, I was thinking of all the things I had to explain to him. The Night King plan to attack Eastwatch, Cersei's plans, Ramsey's battle plans and strategies. Perhaps helping Jon understand all of this could save Rickon's life.

But it would all be for nothing, if she didn't help him gain back his confidence. Learning your parents were the reason the Seven Kingdoms fell into Rebellion and war was not great to the ego. And he still needed to get back to his world to be ready to receive Sansa. Poor Sansa, who would become a badass Lady in her own right. He needed to trust her, but to remain wary of Littlefinger.

"When he trusts himself again," I whispered, repeating back the words I heard Bran speak to me.

" _Destiny, help Jon. Teach him what is to come. His death is not in vain. The Red Woman will bring him back, and he must know everything._ "

" _What can I do? I'm not even from your world._ "

" _You are the key to Jon's fate_ ," The Three-Eyed-Raven's voice echoed in my head.

" _He won't be himself when he returns._ "

" _And when will that be? How much time do I have to make him see?_ "

" _When he trusts himself again, that is when he will return. Do not worry about how long it is in your world. He will be brought back at the right time._ "

" _If you have faith that I can do this, I will try._ "

" _Your heart will lead you,_ " The Three-Eyed Raven said cryptically.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I dropped a fork in the sink. Shaking my head, I thought about Jon. I pulled out a small basin from under the sink, filled it with cool water and grabbed a facecloth from the hall closet, and went to lay it over his head.

"Jon?" I asked softly walking into the room. He still had not woke up, so I kneeled next to the futon, getting the cloth damp and gently dabbing his forehead. I had to push back his hair from his face, and I took a moment to memorize the feeling of his silky black curls. The hair millions of girls swooned over, and I was touching it. I hardly noticed him stir, which made me drop his locks and continue cooling off his face.

"Destiny," He said, brow furrowing, to that I hummed in response.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because your cousin Bran thinks I'm the only one that can actually do the job," I sighed.

"The job?" He asked, studying my face.

"There are a few things we need to teach you. First and most importantly, how to trust yourself again. Secondly, every enemies battle plans from now until the Night King comes past the wall."

"He makes it past?" Jon says, paling.

"Hey, you will be ready," I said, smiling at him.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know you. I know you just as well as you know yourself. And I know your plan. This way, you can execute it earlier," I said, before pulling out a box from the closet. I was secretly glad I hadn't gotten rid of my ex's clothes yet. He was a similar stature to Jon, so I hoped everything fit.

"Just get your bearings, and then take a look through this box for clothes. It's going to be a lot different to what you are used to. For instance, this is underwear. And the pants have a funny way of doing up. It pulls together as you slide this bit of metal up, and a button at the top," I said, trying my best to not blush. I pulled out a shirt and a hoodie to keep warm. He thanked me, before I ducked out of the room with the basin.

I put on some soft music as I grabbed my laundry from the dryer. Folding everything, I was able to get my things back to my room by the time Jon emerged.

"So, what do I need to know?" He asked.

* * *

Jon was slowly learning how to live in my world. He was a little freaked out by the shower, and preferred to take baths, but I understood. He liked the music I would play, not always catching the words, but liked the beat. Only 2 weeks had gone by, and we were still going through Ramsay's battle strategy. He knew that he would need to get Rickon before Ramsay could, to ensure a Lord for Winterfell. I explained that the Umber's were going to be a problem at first, but the Lord's from the Vale would ensure high numbers and victory.

He was excited to hear that he would be reunited with Sansa. Bran and Arya would come with time. I was quick to realize how often I was staring at him in amazement, before he could tell I was watching him. The show didn't really do hi justice for how handsome he was, and I was quickly beginning to lose focus of my mission. So instead of staring at him in longing, I would use my heavy bag in the basement.

While I had work, he would read, and learn about all the adventures and trials his cousins had over the Seven Kingdoms. Once he was finished those, I gave him a run down on how to use the TV, because the show was still helpful. So, one night, he was watching, and I was working out my sexual frustrations on the heavy bag in the basement, when he came down.

"What is that?" He asked, as I brushed a hair off my forehead.

"A punching bag. It helps me concentrate my anger on something, rather than punching people in the face. Plus, it helps me practice for when I do have to punch people in the face."

"I've thrown a punch before, but I'm better with a blade," He said solemnly.

"A blade is not always a practical offense. Defense, yes, but when you are trying to really hurt someone, or knock them unconscious, I prefer a swift right hook," I smiled, wiping my face down with a towel.

Jon's face grew concerned; as he pushed off of the railing he leaned against and approached me. I froze, not knowing why he was doing this.

"What happened?" He asked, fingers brushing up against a scar of the many that littered my wrists.

"That's…. a long story."

"I seem to have all the time in the world," He said, looking into my eyes. I looked down, because I didn't want to swoon from gazing to deep into his grey eyes.

"My parents died when I was young. Mom first at 8 years old, and then Dad at 10. I had no other family. Grandparents are dead on both sides, no uncles and aunts. So I was put into a foster home. But the father beat the children, molested the girls. I was able to leave at 18, finally getting revenge by speaking of it to the authorities. He's currently serving time, and won't be coming out. He will die in prison."

"But these were my escape during the time I was there. I wasn't sure what was real anymore, the stress got to me. I needed to control something, so I chose my pain."

"Why?"

"It's the only thing I could think of, and then it became a habit."

"But you stopped."

"Only when I found another outlet. This bag," I said, accentuating my point with a punch to the heavy bag.

"But why harm yourself?"

"Because I won't harm anyone by harming myself. There's no one to be worried about me. I'm on my own," I said, as I noticed Jon's eyes hardening at the scars.

"Hey, I'm okay. I survived," I said, getting his attention. He nodded, before stepping back slightly and saying, "I was wondering if there was anything I could eat. I've been a bit hungry for the past hour."

"Well, I was going to shower before I made food. I can point out some snacks, and then I can make us some dinner," I suggested.

"Sounds fair," He said, giving a small smile.

"I just got some steaks I can grill up. Today is mild so using the grill won't be so bad," I chuckled. Toweling off my face again, I started up the stairs, before I noticed Jon wasn't following. I turned to see he had been staring at me, but turned as I caught him.

"The kitchen is this way," I smirked.

"Lead the way," He said, blushing slightly. I remembered exactly what pants I was wearing and smiled to myself. I just caught Jon Snow staring at my butt. Today was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Third chapter for you. Enjoy :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

As I grilled the steaks the way I liked them, Jon was in charge of chopping up the veggies for a salad. I had to set them out and wash them, but he was getting better at chopping. I chuckled to myself as I cooked, watching the sunset over the mountains. Jon knocked on the patio door, still confused on how it opened.

"Yeah?" I said, poking my head inside.

"Anything else I can do?" He asked. I know he felt useless here. A different world, no one he knew, and the weight of his world on his shoulders.

"Did you want another fizzy drink for dinner?"

"Yes, it was quite soothing to my stomach," He said, a less broody look on his face. I smirked, "They are in the basement fridge. The white door, and should be in a green box, or you can try the other kind in the red box. Don't shake them. You don't want to find out what they do then," I said, motioning for him to get going. He moved, and I was able to check out his butt in retaliation for earlier. Not that he noticed, as I slid the patio door shut.

Opening the BBQ again, I pulled the steaks and the baked potatoes off the heat and turned off the gas. Jon wasn't up yet, so I set the table, pulling glasses and fixings out of the fridge.

"Which one do you want?" He asked, having brought up two of each.

"The red," I said, sitting down. He sat quickly too, looking at the spread I prepared.

"Baked Potatoes, salad, grilled green beans, and a medium rare steak."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the inside is warm and red-ish pink. It melts in your mouth," I explained. After he dished himself up, he carefully cut through the steak, and popped a piece in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, before swallowing and smiling at me.

"That is the best meat I've ever had in my life," He said, joy exuding from his face.

"Well, its cow. Beef is what we call it."

"Have you had boar, or stag?"

"No boar, but I've had venison, moose and wild turkey," I said, "My Dad was a hunter. Taught me how to hunt too. The best thing he taught me thought was how to grill the perfect steak. Refused to believe that a woman couldn't use a BBQ."

"Do women not normally cook in your world?" He asked confused.

"Yes, but men cook too. The barbeque was essentially a male way of cooking. Standing around with the guys, drinking a beer or ale, talking about women and cooking meat. Kind of a caveman thing to some, but I prefer it."

"Cave man?" He asked. I took out my phone and called up a picture from the internet.

"It's what we call our first 'men'. We eventually evolved a bit more into normal looking humans."

He nodded before remaining silent a few more minutes. And then he asked the question I had expected for the last two weeks.

"Destiny, why do you live alone?"

"Well, to put it simply, I'm a strong, independent woman who don't need no man," I smiled at his confused look, "But seriously, I've never had a lasting relationship, nor have I ever wanted to live with any of them. I work, and make enough money to live by myself. I did the roommate thing once, but I was too freaked out about sharing space. I like my quiet, and I don't like to bother people. But I like to be loud sometimes, and living with people usually means I can't sing out loud, or use that bag downstairs."

"That makes sense. Though I…"

"What?" I smiled, teasingly.

"I like to hear you sing. It's uplifting after all the years and events since I parted from my family… from my cousins and uncle."

"Oh, thank you," I said, looking down at my lap. I didn't know if he heard me singing to myself as I folded laundry or showered.

"Your voice is beautiful," He blushed, realizing what he just said aloud.

"Well thank you, Your Grace," I said bowing my head. He blushed further, coughing, "I'm not a King."

"But the Northern Lords will name you King in the North. And you are the true heir to the Iron Throne."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head about it," He sighed.

"Imagine how long it would take for you to notice a girl was into you," I whispered under my breath, before saying, "Well, get used to it. You may not want that ghastly looking throne, but it's yours."

"All done?" I asked, wiping my mouth daintily, hoping I didn't have any food remnants on my chin.

"Yes, thank you," He nodded. I grabbed his plate, and put it in the dishwasher, along with my own. He helped, by putting the leftovers in containers I set out and telling me a story about Robb and him getting drunk on wine when they were 10.

"How about a movie?" I asked after the table was clear.

"A what?" He said.

"Like the show, only longer and about different things. My favorites are Disney movies. They are more for kids, but sometimes the storytelling is too amazing."

"Okay," Jon said, unsure, "You pick."

"Got the perfect one in mind. Trust me, it's good," I said, pulling up Netflix.

As it started, Jon watched enthralled. He was leaning forward, watching the movie intently, so I sat back and watched him. At one point during the movie, I moved out of the room to change into my pajamas. As I came back in with my hair tied up, humming along to a song during the movie, I saw Jon's gaze follow me out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you want a snack?" I asked without turning back to him.

"Um, sure," He said as the movie progressed.

I put in a microwave popcorn bowl, and grabbed a couple of drinks. I snuck an emergency chocolate bar from the freezer, and added it to the plate of goodies. As the microwave rang out, Jon jumped a bit. He still didn't like how loud things were in this world.

"Destiny?" He asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah?" I said turning with the plate of goodies, and stopping short as I noticed how close he was. His eyes looked conflicted, and I felt my heart race as they softened and then looked down to my lips.

"I was wondering if tomorrow we could go over the… the Battle of the Bastards. That way I can plan a counter attack to Ramsay's counter attack," He said, grabbing the food tray from my hands. I nodded, scared my voice had left me. I felt my body flush, as I thought of his lips. Shaking my head internally, I said, "Of course. I find drawing things down and making lists helps. I've got a board in your closet that will help with visuals."

"That's wonderful," He said, ducking his head, "I truly thank you for your help this past fortnight. I don't know where I would be without you, and you've helped me so much with knowing where to go after we retake Winterfell."

"Yes, you and Sansa, and the Northern Lords do squabble a bit when it comes to how things should proceed. This way, you have a clear path and goals before the Battle for the Dawn. You and Dany-"

"Daenerys Targaryen? My… Aunt?"

"Yes, well, you… I don't want to spoil that quite yet," I blushed.

"Please. If it is important," He implored.

"Well, you know how Targaryen custom allows marriage within families, cousins and siblings?"

"Yes… Oh. Oh!" He said, face scrunching up slightly in confusion, as if he couldn't believe he would marry his aunt.

"Well, if would have been before you discovered your heritage, but you and her… laid-," I swallowed, unsure of the term, "-together."

"Couldn't I find someone else?" He said, not really believing it.

"In that version, everyone believes you are a bastard, and though you are King in the North, you bend the knee to Dany, which confirms things for her that you love her. Mind you this is after you capture a Wight to bring to King's Landing to convince Cersei."

"Is she the only option? I have heard she is beautiful, but I do not feel right about a union with a relative," He said as we sat down on the couch again.

"Unless you wanted to marry Sansa," I teased. He face screwed up in disgust, "She's my sister. Well, my cousin. It's wrong."

"By then, Margaery Tyrell might be dead, but she is too power hunger anyways. And there is always a Frey. Actually no. Arya slaughters the whole house."

"Arya?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, when she went to Braavos, she became an assassin at the House of Black and White. She has a list of people she is going to kill. Cersei, The Mountain and Ser Illyn Payne. Oh, and Thoros of Myr, Beric Donarrian... It goes on."

"Oh great. A murder happy cousin, one who is running from an abusive husband, my cousin the Three Eyed Raven and the prisoner. Sometimes, this doesn't seem real."

"Let's not talk about it until tomorrow. Here, close your eyes and try this," I said, breaking off a piece of chocolate. He teased me by raising an eyebrow warily.

"Oh come on, would I poison the future King of Westeros, when he was already dead?" I laughed. He smiled, before opening his mouth slightly. I popped the piece in, watching his expression turn into relief.

"That… is exquisite. What is it?"

"Chocolate. At one point it was only for the rich, and the beans they are made of were used as currency," I stated a little known fact.

"That is amazing. Could… I have some more?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, before moving to break off another small square. His fingers brushed my own as he took the square, making my heart jump. I cast a quick look up at his face, and saw his eyes darkening slightly. I coughed, diffusing the tension and said, "Another movie?"

"It's over already?" Jon asked, not meeting my eyes as he popped the chocolate in his mouth. I was thankful, as I wasn't trusting of myself at the moment not to plant one on him. God, did I want to.

"Let's try... this one. Beauty and the Beast. The original was an animation. Like drawings but moving. This is actual people, and a bit of movie magic to make certain characters look real," I said, crossing my legs on the couch on my end. Jon was sitting stock still on his end, almost tense.

"Hey, relax."

"I'm trying," He said, keeping his hands in his lap. I nodded, handing him some more chocolate as I sang along to the opening song. He laughed a little as I did all the voices, and actually followed along. He was enjoying the movie so much that he forgot to be tense. I put a pillow on his lap, and moved to lay my head on it, explaining that I needed to stretch. He didn't flinch, but he was unsure of where to put his right arm.

After stretching it over the back of the couch, he relaxed some, even going as far as to rest his arm on my waist after I turned on my waist. I had to control myself, and goose bumps erupted across my flesh. He wondered aloud if I was cold, as I shivered.

"Maybe just a small blanket," I said, moving to get up, but he stopped me by pulling a spare throw over my body. I snuggled into the warmth and sighed in content as another of the songs came on. I sang along, making him laugh harder, and every love song was unsung, because I felt foolish and embarrassed. If he picked up on the tension, he didn't comment or give it away. I remember that he is usually stoic like Ned was, so it shouldn't be surprising.

"Wow, that was great," He said when I turned the TV off.

"One of my favorites. And then there is Hercules. That is an animation, so it will be fun to see how you like it."

"Did you want to watch it?"

"Tomorrow. I need a little air and then I should get to bed," I explained, getting up and slipping outside.

Pulling my boots on, I walked down the patio stairs to be out of sight of Jon. I took several deep breaths, before calling out with my mind, "Bran! Three-Eyed-Raven! I need guidance."

" _Destiny, your heart will lead you," Bran's voice echoed in my head._

"Problem being it isn't my heart that is leading me, it my hormones," I mumbled. I waited for a moment listening for a response.

Nothing. Silence.

"Thanks for the help guys," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. I looked up at the stars, wondering what would happen after Jon left. MY life would go back t being boring and predictable. It wouldn't fill the hole in my heart, the longing to belong somewhere. The cold air did the trick in cooling my overheating body, and quenching the blush that he created every time he looked at me.

I felt myself thinking about him again, so I held my hands to my cheeks, willing them to cool down. He was leaving, and it wasn't as if I could go with him. He wouldn't even choose me in the end if I did.

"Destiny? Are you alright?" He voice called out into the night.

"Yes, thank you. I just needed a moment alone," I responded, trying not to think about how his eyes were probably worried.

"Alright."

As my heartbeat sped up again, I sighed quietly, "Don't fall, don't fall. It will never happen. All it can lead to is heartbreak."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Fourth chapter for you, so I hope you like it :) Jon goes home, and Destiny has a choice. Oh and a whole lot of smut.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the books or show.

* * *

"-but I really think you should consider…. No, I don't… I'm having some personal issues, and it should only take… Well I don't need the job _that_ badly!" Destiny yelled into the small object she called a 'cell phone'. She was able to talk to people from far away, without having to shout, or send a raven. We had gone over the plan for when I returned back to my world at least a dozen times, and to keep my skills up, she practiced sword fighting with me. She was actually a natural, moving like water and wind, which made it hard to concentrate. She was lethal with daggers.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she threw the thing on the couch and huffed.

"My boss. He's a misogynistic pig, so I quit. Told me to use a tampon and get into work. Totally disgusting too. I'm taking this up with the Employment office," She said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Some of the things she said still confused me.

"Is there another job for you?"

"It's fine. I have enough saved I just need to sell this place, and all my earthly possessions and then I can finally be free. I can go home," She sighed, as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Home? Where is that?"

"My Dad's ancestral homeland. Greece," She whispered, "But it's no use."

"Why?" I asked softly. I couldn't stop myself as I let my fingers travel down her upper arm. She shivered, and for a moment I let myself hope. It had been a few weeks since I had noticed how she reacted around me. It awoke feelings I thought had died with Ygritte, ones I swore I would never feel again.

But she was fighting, where I was falling.

She told me about her past, and it made understanding her easier. She guarded herself, never letting her emotions slip more than those shivers when we touched. I tried to reason with myself, that I wasn't meant to fall in love with her. She was of another world, and I would return to mine. I couldn't trust myself to not get lost in her, but I wanted so badly too.

"Jon," She said softly, drawing me out of my thoughts. I realized I had been rubbing both of her arms softly, making her turn around. She didn't look angry, but confused.

"I need to tell you something," I said, watching her eyes carefully.

"Jon, before you do, just remember that you still have to go home," She said, trying to dissuade me from my decision. She gave me a chance to back up and think. Shaking my head, I looked her straight in the eye

"I know, but it doesn't matter," I whispered, gently laying my hand against her cheek. She let her hand fall into my touch, closing her eyes as she did.

"This has to be a dream," She whispered.

"Why can it only be a dream?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along her bottom lip.

"Because, it wouldn't last. You are leaving," She said, refusing to open her eyes.

"I know, but I have to know," I said quietly, "And even if it ended, I want as much time as I have left. I can't be scared to try anymore. I'm been released of my vows, both to the Night's watch, and to Ygritte. I can't fight this anymore."

Her eyes opened, clouded with unshed tears.

"And who said it had to end? Who says you can't come back with me? You have said yourself, many times that you have nothing in this world."

"Jon, I don't know how to live like you do. All I have ever known was this age, of technology and electricity. I don't know if I could survive."

"But you would come back with me, if you could?"

"I don't know. All I do know is how right it feels to be in your arms, to feel you touching me…" She said, before I kissed her. There was a fire that erupted in my veins at her lips pressed against me own. Her arms were around my neck, and tangled in my hair the next second, edging me on. She backed us up to the couch, where she pushed me down, straddling my lap.

As much as I wanted her, I restrained myself.

"You've got your middle school dance hands on," She said, releasing my lips. I didn't quite understand the words she spoke, but I understood she wanted me move them.

"I want to savor this," I said, not sure how to tell her I wanted to preserve her.

"No, you think I'm still a virgin." Damn, she can read me like a book.

"You aren't?"

"Nope, happened a few years ago. Not my foster father. A guy I… was being 'courted' by. Left me after it happened," She said, looking down. I raised her chin with my finger.

"Neither am I, but you know that," I smiled, showing her I didn't care.

"So, what's stopping you?"

"I could never father a bastard," I said honestly, "It was a fate I had to bear, albeit falsely, but I won't make another."

"You won't, unless I stopped taking my birth control," She said, "Prevents pregnancy."

"Like Moon Tea?"

"Exactly like Moon tea, but more reliable," She said, as my fingers wandered down her back to the small inch of skin showing her stomach. Her own fingers reached under my shirt to splay over my abdomen, as she watched me with hooded eyes.

"Destiny," I breathed, as she stood, pulling me up with her. I had yet to be in her room, so when I walked in, I noticed how much it suited her. Light grey walls, and a blue bedspread took up the focus of the room. One wall was stone, and it reminded me of my bedroom at Winterfell. But I was soon distracted as I watched Destiny dim the lights, and stalk towards me, stripping off pieces of her clothes as she did. As the last of her clothes were shed, I pulled my own off, and I watched her climb onto the bed.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, crawling over her, places kisses over her arms and again on her lips. She hummed in response, "Not as beautiful as your hair. I've wanted to thread my fingers through it for weeks."

"Maybe you should," I whispered, as I kissed down her neck to lavish her breasts. They rose and fell heavily as I kissed and nipped at them, vibrating with every moan she made. Spurring me on further with her noises, I kissed a trail down her stomach, before l attacked her clit with fervor. She moaned and keened, anchoring herself to me with my hair.

"Oh, Jon," She breathed, as I continued my assault. Her moans seemed to rise in octaves, before I felt her whole body spasm. She groaned lowly as I stopped, kissing my way back up to her neck.

"Jon, please," She moaned.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me," Her whisper reached my ears.

"Always, my Destiny," I said, kissing her sweetly. There was a moment of serenity between us as I dipped into her center. Her body unclenched and she lifted her hips to meet mine. I paused, looking down into her beautiful eyes and knew I had done it.

I was lost in her; there would be no return.

* * *

 **Destiny's POV:**

That day had been so special, and the week to follow even better. We made love tenderly at first, and then I grew impatient with Jon. There was fucking, hard and fast. Riding, and breaks to catch our breath. He had a knack for sex, which is what I believed to be true. He seemed really stoic and reserved on the outside, but underneath he was wild and untamed.

So I explained this to him one time we caught our breaths late in the day.

"I need a Stark in the streets, but a wildling in the sheets," I whispered, kissing his chest.

As he mulled over the words, he started to smile. And the smile turned to chuckles, and then full-blown laughter.

"Well, since I am a Targaryen, it's a dragon in the sheets," He said, pulling me in for a kiss. Humming contently, I said, "Loyal and honorable, with fire and passion. Perfect. Fire and Ice."

"Do you realize that is the first time you haven't dismissed your heritage since I told you?"

"I hadn't thought of it. It just…" He paused, "Came out naturally."

My mind thought of how this might mean he was ready to return to his world. I wasn't ready for him to go yet. I wanted more time with him.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," He said, tracing the curves of my back. I looked up at him confused.

"Would you return with me?"

"And be your mistress?" I teased.

"No, my Queen," He whispered, uncertainty in his eyes. I'm sure my eyebrows disappeared into my hairline as I said, "What?"

"I cannot marry my Aunt. Knowing who I am now, it would feel wrong to be with her. But what matters more, is what I feel for you. I wouldn't want anyone else if I returned without you."

"Jon," I started, "I don't know if it's even possible for me to go with you. I didn't come from your world. It may only work if you died there. The Gods must have willed it, and they don't know me."

"I know you. And if it would bring you back with me I would pray to every God there is just to have you by my side."

"Jon, we've hardly known each other two months, and you already want me the rest of your life?"

"Yes. I've fallen in love with you Destiny," He said, watching my face. I was blown away, because I thought this was just sex. Just a needed release, and I was more than willing to be that. I had dreamt about him saying this, but now that he had, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted this, but I knew it could never be. Not if I couldn't join him in his world.

"Jon, I… I haven't been told if I can join you," I explained, "But that doesn't mean that I didn't want this. I… I've fought this for so many weeks, I don't know where I stand."

He seemed to deflate, but nodded, "I've rushed you."

"No, I just need a moment to think about it," I said, sitting up. Leaning forward, I kissed him passionately before saying, "Rest. I'm going to make us something to eat for dinner."

I slipped on my thin robe, and smiled at him. He did so in return, pulling me down for another kiss.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye," I whispered as I was released.

"What if it is?" He said, cryptically.

"Then I wish you good fortune in the wars to come," I said, before wanting to kick myself. What a stupid thing to say. It was like, " _May the odds be ever in your favor!_ "

He smiled again, teasing me with a line from a favorite show, "May we meet again."

I left the room, taking one last glance at his beautiful naked form, propped up on my pillows, and making those eyes at me. His hair had been something he took expert care of here, but it was pulled and teased after countless rounds of sex. Resolving myself to making food, I ducked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. I pulled out some meat to cook, placing it on the counter, before filling a glass of water for Jon.

"Jon, I thought you might like…" The words died on my lips as I noticed he wasn't in the bed anymore. Looking in the bathroom, his room, the basement and back to the living room and kitchen, I finally realized it had happened. Melissandre was able to bring him back.

The pain hit me like a freight train, causing me to collapse against the hallway wall.

He was gone.

* * *

 **Jon's POV:**

I opened my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. The ceiling was the first thing I noticed, the one in my quarters at Castle Black. And before I could comprehend it, I looked up, knowing Ser Davos would be there. He looked dumbstruck that it actually worked. Well, he didn't know that it wasn't the Red Priestess's work, but the Old Gods. I looked down to the wounds that were not there in Destiny's world, and tried to touch one. Destiny had told me not to panic, but it was hard. It was all too real. I had spent so many weeks with her, pretending it didn't exist, and here I was, days, not weeks later, waking up from death. I tried to stand, but my muscles were weak, and Ser Davos caught me from falling on my face.

"Easy, easy," He said, as he sat me down. He had draped his cloak over my naked form, as I caught my breath.

"What do you remember?" Ser Davos asked.

"They stabbed me. Olly… he put a knife in my heart," I said, remembering the pain in vivid detail. At Destiny's, the memory was dulled, almost as if it were a dream, but here, I was slapped in the face with reality.

"I shouldn't be here," I said, wanting to go back. Longing for Destiny.

"The lady brought you back."

"Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died, where did you go? What did you see?" Melissandre asked. Destiny had made it very clear not to trust her with where I went. Her plans were not part of ours.

Of mine, I thought bitterly. Destiny wouldn't be coming.

"Very little. I saw past events, my life before my eyes but sped up," I started. I needed to give the Red Woman very little.

"Anything else, anything at all?" She asked, as if she needed a testimony to prove to herself her God was real

"I saw where I came from. I saw my mother, marrying my father," I said, making Ser Davos curious.

"Lord Stark was there? He took a second wife?"

"Eddard Stark is not my father. I learned that. He is my Uncle. My father is Rhagaer Targaryen and my mother his wife, Lyanna Stark. Howland Reed can confirm this, he was with my father at the Tower of Joy."

"What? How can that be?"

"It's true. I didn't want to believe it, but it's true."

"Meaning, the Targaryen girl has no claim. You are the rightful heir, the Prince Who was Promised," She said, realizing she had been wrong about Stannis.

"Could you give us a moment," Ser Davos asked of the Red Woman. She left, not really wanting to leave and still more questions in her eyes. The door closed and a chair was pulled up.

"You were dead, and now you're not. It's fucking mad, seems to me. I can only imagine how it seems to you."

"That wasn't all." I said, looking at him.

"What? You can turn into a dragon?"

"I wasn't in our world."

"I know that. Some sort of after life. Seven Hells or Seven Heavens. Or whatever you Northerners believe," He said, shrugging and studying me.

"No, it wasn't like that. It was another world. In it, we are people in books. Not history, but fiction. And a woman, she showed me what I am," I explained, hoping he wouldn't think me mad.

"This woman, she had a name? Or did you fall in love with a stranger?" He asked, after a minute. I wondered how he could have known, but he said, "Only one thing gives a man that look in your eyes. The loss of the woman he loves."

"She may not have been able to come with me," I whispered.

Ser Davos was quiet for a while longer.

"Well, no use pining over her if she isn't here," He sighed, "But there is something that needs to be done."

"Yes, there is," I said, eyes hardening as I stood to get dressed, "I'm taking back Winterfell, and then the Iron Throne."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Hello my faithful readers! Fifth chapter, and it's a doozy! Enjoy it.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

I sat there against the wall for a while, wondering what to do next. My mind was blank. My heart was frozen over, and I could do nothing to stop the pain. But as always, I had to go on. So, I made a list, of all the things I needed to do before I could go home.

I sold everything, including my car, taking the bus everywhere. The house was sold, which pained me to do, as it was the only thing I had left of my parents. But this money would bring me closer to my heritage. It was the only thing keeping me going. I tried so hard not to think about Jon, about what he might be doing.

" _Destiny,_ " Bran's voice echoed in my head. I didn't answer. I couldn't, or I would be back at square one. For months it called, trying to get my attention, as I packed and sold things off, and booked my plane ticket.

"No, I can't," I said, when Bran wouldn't stop calling my name.

" _Jon needs you,_ " He said, as I thought about his words.

"I can't be with him. He's not in my world," I argued.

" _But you can be in his. I can bring you to him. You just have to stop fighting it,_ " He yelled, exasperated.

"It's possible?" I asked, trying not to let the small glimmer of hope drown out my doubts and resolve.

" _Yes! Just trust me. Stop your trip, and do as I say,_ " He said. As he explained what I needed to do, I realized I would need all my money to do this. First thing I bought was a tablet and portable hard drives. I would need every inch of space on them for the information I needed. A solar panel charger and an extra tablet for when this one eventually died were also accompanying me. This information would be the key to restoring Westeros after the Battle for the Dawn.

But the thing that was difficult to do was buying gold in bars. People weren't accustomed to gold being in bars anymore, but I thought it would be easier to carry, before they were melted down in Westeros for bribes and to pay back the Iron Bank. I packed a bag full of little things I couldn't do without. Chocolate, some make up, both my Tasers, one with extra cartridges, supplies for my monthly visitor, and the last picture I had of my parents and I. Along with the gold, the tablets and hard drives, my phone with music and ear buds, I was sure I would fall over from the weight.

Dressing in leathers, warm gloves, and braiding my hair to be out of my face, I said, "I'm ready."

" _Close your eyes. It will be over soon,_ " Bran said.

" _Now do as I say._ "

The words he made me repeat sounded like gibberish, but since I taught myself Dothraki and High Valariyan, it wasn't too far off from them. My eyes closed as I spoke the words. I was standing out in my backyard under the cover of night, and then suddenly I was cold. Like, _really_ cold.

The sound of horses thundering in the distance and men yelling made me open my eyes.

"What? Stannis's camp?" I asked Bran in my head, seeing the blazing Stag banners.

" _Change of plans. Shireen, save Shireen_ ," He implored.

"And how does _that_ not change the course of history?" I said rolling my eyes. I watched the little girl as she was escorted into her tent. There was not a single guard close to her, which was odd for a 'royal' princess to not be heavily guarded. I thought of a few ways I could get her, but then she would be searched for. Hiding my pack in a hollow log, I approached a soldier taking a leak in the woods. As he turned around, I gave him a solid punch, knocking him out cold. I took his bow, quiver and sword. I quickly found a boar, taking him down with a shot to the heart. Bringing him closer to the camp, I drained enough blood to make it seem like she had been killed, into a water bottle I had packed. I could wash it later. I snuck into Shireen's tent, only for her to back up in fright.

"Lady Shireen, my name is Destiny. Ser Davos sent me. You are in grave danger," I said, lying to the girl. I needed her to come with me.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"My Lady, trust me. You have heard the whispers about what the Red Woman does. Your father believes that in order for him to become King, he must sacrifice someone with King's blood. The only person they have left with King's blood in these parts, that is not him, is you. She means to burn you alive tomorrow. It will accomplish nothing. He will not win Winterfell back from the Bolton bastard."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Did Ser Davos tell you the last book I was reading?"

"The Dance of Dragons," I answered, knowing it was true.

She nodded saying, "If I am to go with you, what happens to my parents?"

"You're mother will hang herself in guilt, knowing she was going to kill her only child, and your father dies in battle, executed by a knight of your late Uncle Renly's. She does it because your father murdered your Uncle Renly, because he assumed himself King. Neither of them is the true King though. I will take you straight to Ser Davos. He has loved you like his own daughter, and will never let anything bad happen to you."

"My father killed my Uncle?"

"Yes, my sweet girl. I am sorry," I said honestly, "Now you have a choice to make. Stay knowing you will die, or come with me to Ser Davos. I can promise you that the true King will give you shelter, and name you Lady of House Baratheon."

"Will Ser Davos be able to come with me?" She asked.

"Of course. That is, if he doesn't stay to be Hand of the King," I said honestly. I wasn't sure how it would work out in the end, but I was sure that Shireen and Ser Davos would be happy.

She quickly grabbed a bag, throwing in a few things she wanted to bring, and nodded. I started by throwing the pillows off the bed, slashing into the mattress, and spraying blood everywhere from the boar. I asked her to go limp in my arms, dragging her out as she squirted the bottle like I instructed, trailing the blood to a spot far from the camp. I got her to jump on the log housing my bag, while I used the remaining blood to make it look like she had died there. I had her follow my footprints for awhile, to make sure were weren't tracked, before we crossed over a frozen river. Spotting a scout on horseback in the distance, I used the bow to take him out. Shireen covered her eyes as I dragged his body away, grabbing whatever I could carry, and helping Shireen onto the horse. Taking the scouts cloak, I wrapped it around Shireen, before climbing onto the saddle behind her.

"Ha," I said, kicking the horse's flanks, sending him off towards Castle Black.

It took two days ride as it got dark fast. Other than our time bundled up in the pop up tent I packed, we stopped only to water the horse and find Shireen food. I could eat later, my stomach was too wound up to eat. I was so close and getting closer with every stride the horse took forward.

"Shireen, I have something I need to tell you," I said as we stopped for one last water break.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"I lied when I said I knew Ser Davos. I don't know him personally, but I do know the Lord Commander personally. You see, I am not from this world. I come from a much different world where Jon was sent after certain Brother's of the Night's Watch killed him."

"Then how do you know of our world?" She asked. For her age, she was remarkably bright, so I showed her.

"These books hold one version of the present day's troubles. Imagine a river, in it, there are millions of fish, swimming toward a common goal, survival. The river comes to a part where it can go three ways. These books hold the first diverging path in the river, where the Long Night comes, and the Targaryen's are on the Throne once more at the end. The second is what would have happened, had the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch learned of too late of his true parentage in these events. That is the path the river is currently on. But the third is a version, which is yet to come. The one where I told the Lord Commander who he really is, Aegon Targaryen, the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen formerly Stark."

"So, you are here to make sure the Long Night is won?"

"And because we fell in love," I said, thinking of those first sweet kisses.

"Will you tell me of your world?" She asked as we got back on the horse a little later.

"I can show you tonight. I brought things with me, a way for you to see a bit of my world and the knowledge we have there. Books up on books I have brought, but they are stored in tiny boxes that hold thousands upon thousands," I explained, watching her eyes grow wide in wonder. We rode hard for another hour when I saw a smudge in the distance and Bran's voice invaded my brain.

" _You are almost there Destiny. Jon is getting ready for the execution. Shireen will be safe. And you will be in Jon's arms in moments._ "

"Thank you Bran," I spoke to him, closing my eyes in peace.

As I opened my eyes, I took in the outside of Castle Black on our approach. My breath caught for a moment as a horn sounded, and the gate opened. Some of the Brothers came out to escort us in, when I asked to see the Lord Commander. My heart raced, as I thought I was dreaming. My heart had wanted it for so long, though I refused to get my hopes up.

I helped Shireen dismount, telling her to keep behind me, and hold onto my cloak. But as I was walked up the stairs, they asked that I set my bag down and weapons. I nodded robotically, leaving the bag of possessions behind and handing my bow, quiver and stolen sword to a Steward. Shireen's bag was taken as well, but they assured her she would get it back.

"Lord Commander, someone here to see you," The Brother of the Night's watch said after knocking on the door.

"Bring them in," Jon's low voice said through the door and my heart raced again.

He was grabbing his cloak, not looking as I entered, with Shireen on my tail. The steward I assumed, shut the door, and Ser Davos was in the corner.

"How may we help you miss? The Wildlings attack your village?" Ser Davos asked, as if this was expected. But as Shireen was hiding behind me, I simply let her head pop out to smile at Ser Davos. He was in a daze as she ran to him, hugging him tightly around the neck as he lifted her.

"I thought you had died. The Red Woman said you had been dragged off, probably by a Wildling," He said, hugging her close and trying to stop his crying.

"She saved me. We faked my death," She said, as I watch Jon's sullen figure. He was thinner looking than when I left him. His body seeming to be in recovery. He moved a bit slower, as if to ensure that one wrong move wouldn't hurt his healing wounds.

Jon's head didn't turn as he clasped his cloak around his neck, but I watched him, unsure if this was real.

"This has to be a dream," I spoke, finding my voice. I watched Jon stop what he was doing, as if processing where he heard those words before he spoke.

"Why can it only be a dream?" The words fell from his lips like honey, as he turned. I pulled back my hood, revealing my face to him. He had me in his arms faster than I could comprehend.

"Jon, I love you," I whispered in his ear as he held me close, knowing how much it hurt his wounds to do so.

"I love you too," He said pulling back to kiss my forehead.

"Never leave again," I said, as he rested his head against mine. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but he wiped them away with his thumbs before they could.

"I won't ever be parted from you," He affirmed, as he wrapped me in another hug.

A throat cleared to our right, causing Jon to pull back to look at Ser Davos.

"Is this the lucky woman you met?" He asked with a smirk. Jon smiled, "Yes. This is Destiny."

"Lady Destiny," He said, bowing his head. I smiled, "Ser Davos Seaworth, I have heard tales of your bravery. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. You stole his heart, and I'm mighty glad he had you where he was. And thank you for the safe return of Lady Shireen," He said, blushing from my compliment.

"I'm glad I had him," I said, looking at Jon, who kissed my forehead again and held me close, "And Lady Shireen is the last Baratheon."

"Jon told me about Stannis's defeat," Davos said, keeping Shireen under his arm.

"And Lady Shireen, it is good to see you once more," Jon said, regarding the last of House Baratheon with a bow of respect.

"Lady Shireen, this is my King, Aegon Targaryen, but you know him as Jon," I said.

"King Aegon," Shireen said, bowing. Jon smiled at her, "Arise Lady Shireen. My betrothed has told me of your troubles, and I understand "

"It's time," Edd said as he walked through the door. Jon turned to look at him, releasing my waist, and taking hold of my hand.

"By my side," He said quietly. I nodded, holding tight to his hand, as he put his other on the hilt of Longclaw. Ser Davos walked behind us, as we walked down the stairs, through the crowd, passing Tormund. He gave me a weird look, seeing as I was holding Jon's hand, and I ducked to hide my smile.

Jon motioned for me to stay with Ser Davos, as he walked up the stairs to the traitors. He stopped, looking at them hard.

"If you have any last words, now is the time." He spoke, before Bowen Marsh spoke up, "You shouldn't be alive. It's not right."

"Neither was killing me." Jon moved on to Othwell Yarwyck.

"My mother is still living at White Harbor. Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting wildlings."

Jon said nothing, but walked down further to Alliser Thorne.

"I had a choice, Lord Commander," Alliser said with contempt, "Betray you, or betray the Night's Watch. You brought an army of Wildlings into our lands. An army of murderers and raiders. If I had to do it all over, knowing where I'd end up, I'd pray I'm make the right choice again."

"I'm sure you would Ser Alliser," Jon said, a certain amount of smugness in his tone.

"I fought, I lost, and now I rest. But you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever," He said, before holding his chin up in defiance.

"The problem is Ser Alliser, you like everyone else, decided who I was, when your house is loyal to my own. You can _rest_ knowing you tried to kill the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen. And Lyanna Stark."

"What? That's not possible," I heard Alliser say. Smiling, I raised an eyebrow at Jon, who had looked back at me for a boost of confidence.

"And since you killed me, I was released of my vows. But my Uncle always taught me that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die," He sneered, as my heart raced with pride.

Moving on to Olly, I warned him that he would not speak. But he looked up at the boy, who had contempt and hatred burning in his eyes. He nodded, moving to the rope. He drew his sword, taking deep breaths.

With a quick swing, he had cut the rope, pulling the bench out from underneath the four murderers. The sound of neck's snapping, and choking filled the air, making some of the Night's Watch look away. But I kept my eyes forward the whole time, watching the life slip from their eyes, knowing they were bound for the Seven Hells.

"We should burn the bodies."

"You should." Jon said, handing Ed his Lord Commander cloak.

"As my last act as Lord Commander, I name you Eddison Tollett, acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. My watch has ended," Jon said, before walking down the stairs to take my hand. I joined him, as he walked away from the Brother's of the Night's Watch.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Thank you to all those that reviewed or followed my story. It's nice to know it is being so well received! I honestly don't have much to say, except, enjoy! Battle of the Bastards fast approaching...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

The next few mornings, we gathered his things, waiting for Sansa to come with Brienne and Pod. I told Jon that it had been months since I last saw him, and he quickly remedied the situation by taking me on the table of his room. He took every opportunity to make love to me, worshipping my body so that I knew I wasn't dreaming. And it had been one morning when we lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms that the horn rang out. I was the first to jump up, and dressed in my leathers, along with a cloak of Jon's, running out the door before he even had his pants on. Edd and I were the first at the railing, watching as Sansa looked around timidly for Jon. I gave her a reassuring smile, as she scanned the crowd looking for Jon. Her head was turned as Jon came up beside me. He swallowed, as I kissed his cheek and sent him off.

The walk he took down the stairs was long, not really believing that she was here.

"Who's that?" Edd asked.

"Sansa Stark, his cousin. The only family he has seen in years," I said, watching as Sansa bolted into Jon's arms, and he held fast to her. Smiling, I walked down the stairs to stand beside Tormund.

"She's tall," He said gruffly, still looking at Brienne. I stifled a laugh, "She's a lady of a southern house. But she's a warrior. She deserves your respect. She could punch your lights out faster than you can make a pass at her."

"The way I like them," He smiled. I rolled my eyes, before Jon released Sansa, bringing her over to me.

"Sansa, this is Destiny, my betrothed." He said, as I curtseyed low to Sansa.

"Lady Stark, I am honored," I said, making her eyes look between the two of us.

"I don't understand," She said, confused.

"Perhaps you and your companions would like to warm up inside. It would be the best place to discuss what Jon needs to tell you," I said, motioning for a steward to run to the kitchens for their guests. Jon nodded, "You must be hungry."

"Come," I smiled, walking towards the dining hall.

Jon didn't let his 'sister' leave his sight. And Brienne and Podrick were shown to quarters while they let Sansa and Jon catch up. They requested to eat in their rooms, as they knew Sansa was in good hands. I served her stew, and brought Jon a mug of ale. The kitchens enjoyed my help, as I made their food taste much better.

"It's good stew," Sansa said, as Jon said, "You should thank Destiny. She's an amazing cook."

"It was no trouble," I said, when she turned to me.

"Do you remember those kidney pie's Old Nan used to make?" She asked.

"With peas and onions," He said smiling, before looking back into the flames.

"We never should have left Winterfell," he said after a moment. I sat down beside him, looping my arm in his and laying my head on his shoulder. Sansa smiled at us, "Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself, "Don't go, you idiot.""

"How can we not?" He said, resting his chin on my head.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. Wish I could change everything," She said, looking over again.

"We were children," He said, defusing the situation.

"I was awful, just admit it," She said, a self-deprecating tone in her voice.

"You were occasionally awful. I'm sure I can't have been grateful, sulking in the corner while the rest of you played."

"Do you forgive me?" She teased.

"There's nothing to forgive," He said.

"Forgive me," she implored.

"Alright. I forgive you," He smiled. She motioned for his mug of ale, to which he handed it over. She took a sip, choking on the taste. It was not my favorite either.

"You'd think after thousands of years, the Night's Watch would know how to make a good ale," He said as I moved to take her empty bowl.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Where will we go. If I don't watch over you, your father's ghost will come back and murder me," He said, believing it.

"Our father," She said, wondering why Jon used that term after all these years.

"No. He is not my father. I need to tell you this before you hear it from any of these fools. The bastard of Eddard Stark was a lie he concocted to keep me safe from Robert Baratheon."

"Why would King Robert want you dead?"

"Because I am the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother Lyanna Stark. You are not my sister, but my cousin," Jon said, a resolve under his tone.

"That's not possible. Lyanna was kidnapped-"

"She went willingly. Bran will confirm this when he meets us at Winterfell-"

"What? He's alive?" She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes, he is North of the Wall becoming the Three-Eyed-Raven," I added.

"The what?" She asked, looking at us as if we were crazy.

"Sansa, there are things in this world that I know of, some the have passed and most that have yet to pass. Bran is like that, but he has a connection to Westeros through the Weirwood trees. He sees all, knows all, and he can warg into animals and simple-minded people, controlling them. It is how he knows the Night King, the Great Other is coming, marching on the Wall with his army of the dead."

"I don't believe you. This is madness you speak of," She said, as I looked at Jon.

"Sansa, look," He said, taking his doublet off, and lifting his shirt. I admired his abs for a moment as Sansa took in the horror of his wounds.

"I was dead last week. But when I died, I went somewhere. It was Destiny's world, one vastly different to our own. Advanced in military efficiency, technology, and everything. I met her, because she needed to tell me who I was. I wasn't able to return to my body for weeks over there. But it was only a day here."

"I'm not saying this to scare you, but to promise you, we will take back Winterfell. We will defeat the Night King, and then I will take back the Iron Throne. At this moment, Ramsay has been given Rickon by the Umber's. We will save him, and you and Rickon will lead Winterfell."

"Here," I said, giving her the book I had marked for her, in case she needed reassurance. She was confused until she turned to the page I had bookmarked. She read, eyes watering as she realized every word we said was true.

"I believe you. So, who are you really?" She asked me.

"I'm just a girl who loves a dragon," I smiled, over at Jon. Her eyes watched me, and then Jon. There was a stagnant pause in conversation as she digested everything we told her.

"What about the Targaryen Princess in Meereen?" She asked,

"That is something I will have to think about. It's going to be harder to convince her to drop her claim. She thinks she is the last Dragon, but there is Jon, or should I say Aegon?" I teased lightly.

"For royal purposes, I will use my birth name, but for family and friends, I am Jon."

"So you can just leave the Night's Watch?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"My Watch ended, I died. After coming back, there is no vow holding me here. I was , are you with us cousin?"

"When we take Winterfell, Ramsay is mine," Sansa said, agreeing to our plan.

"What you are thinking of, for his death, will be the perfect ending for that monster," I smiled, proud of her. Her smirk grew, and at that moment we knew it would be alright.

* * *

There was planning for the Night's Watch to strengthen East Watch By The Sea, and a group to head to Dragonstone to mine Dragon Glass. We had to make short work of it, because within the next few months, Daenerys would be on her way to Dragonstone. Jon sent letters to all the Northern houses, asking for the help in taking Winterfell back from the traitorous Bolton's. Sansa and Ser Davos would travel with Brienne, and Pod to ask allegiance from the lesser-known houses under House Stark.

During that time, Jon and I explained to the wildlings the battle plan Ramsay would stick to. I found that Mun-Mun was going to be our way into Winterfell's gates should Ramsay retreat. I asked the Blacksmith to forge a breastplate and helmet for him, which made everyone think I was crazy until Jon silenced them.

The plan was simple. Make Ramsay think he had the advantage with numbers, make him confident, and then use his own plan against him. They would expect the army to come from the North, but when Sansa 'asked' for Littlefinger's 'help,' the troops would attack Winterfell from the south and east. Mun-Mun would javelin the high ranking officers as they sat on the hillside, disarming them, and hopefully freaking Ramsay out enough, his arrow would miss Rickon. But if not, we hoped he could hear Jon yelling to head into the wind, so he had a harder time hitting his target.

And as the battle drew near, and the numbers grew, we felt confident enough to meet with the Bolton bastard.

I had painted my face with war paint, braiding my hair like I had when I arrived. I had done Sansa's make up, highlighting her face, and covering any mark Ramsay had made. They were fading already, but she looked like a princess. Lyanna Mormont had only asked who I was once, and then we got along well. I swear if she had the dragons, things would have ended a long time ago. The girl didn't like to mess around.

Jon watched with dark eyes as I got my leathers on, forgoing the cloak, and strapped my sword to my back in wildlings fashion. Tormund and a few of the male wildings made a joke that I could be their Queen, making Jon cut them angry looks. I gently told him that I was his, always.

"We are getting married as son as Winterfell is back in Stark hands," He said, pulling me towards the horses. Sansa looked at me like I was crazy when she saw my outfit.

"How are you warm?" She questioned.

"Insulated. Plus, my blood runs warm already," I explained, showing her how my leathers had a layering of wool inside.

Jon was feeling territorial though, so he wrapped a cloak around my shoulders, securing it saying, "For my eyes only."

"Of course, my King," I whispered in his ear. He smirked, before I turned to mount my horse. She was a beautiful dark chestnut mare with a flaxen mane and tail. I named her Athena after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Sansa hoped that Ghost would tag along with us, but I promised her that he would show up after the battle. He was busy on a mission I sent him on.

As Ramsay and his riders met us, I saw his eyes land on Sansa, making me curl my lip up by the corner.

"My beloved wife, I have missed you terribly," Ramsay said before addressing our group, "Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army, and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch, I will pardon these treasonous Lords for betraying my house."

The silence was palpable as we sat in defiance.

"Come, bastard. You don't have the men, you don't have the horses. And you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter. There's no need for a battle. Get off your horse and kneel. I am a man of mercy," He said, thinking he was winning. But Jon needed to challenge him, make Ramsay doubt his own abilities. It was the only way Ramsay would get over confident in his army.

"You're right. There's no need for a battle. Thousand of men don't need to die, only one of us. Let's end this the old way, you against me," Jon said as I watched him. He exuded confidence and I was thinking of all the ways to pleasure him tonight.

"I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you are the greatest swordsman that ever walked. Maybe you are that, and maybe not. I don't know if I would beat you, but I know that my army will beat yours."

"I have six thousand men, you have... half that? Not even?"

"Aye, you have the numbers. Will your men want to fight for you, when you wouldn't fight for them?" Jon said, glancing my way. I smirked at Ramsay, him looking at my war paint curiously.

After a pause, Ramsay laughed once, "He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you were too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Sansa's voice rang out clear and strong. Ramsay looked at her, before gesturing to one of his men. They threw Shaggydog's head at the horses' feet for proof.

"Now, if you want to say-"

"You are going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well," Sansa said, giving him a cold look, and turning to walk her horse away. Once she was out of earshot, Ramsay said, "She's a fine woman, your sister. I look forward to having her back in my bed."

"And you're all fine looking men. My dogs look forward to meeting you. I haven't fed them for seven days, they're ravenous. I wonder which parts they try first. Your eyes? Your balls?" He smiled, "We'll find out soon enough. In the morning then, bastard."

"And you," Ramsay said, eyeing me, "you can warm my bed while Lady Bolton is giving me sons."

"You couldn't handle me," I sneered, "Only a dragon can tame me."

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough," He smirked.

"By tomorrow, you'll be dead, so I will be singing. The death of the Bolton bastard, and the victory of my King," I said, as Jon's hand found mine across the distance between our horses.

"He is no King," Ramsay sneered.

"And that is where you are wrong, bastard," I smirked, before turning to leave, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Ramsay said, looking nervous and angry at our confidence.

"The Stranger is calling for you," I said, smirking. At that, I turned Athena and kicking her sides saying, "Ha!" Racing off to catch up with Sansa, with Ser Davos and Tormund behind me, I laughed. Jon caught up to us quickly, almost racing me. The camp looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Men, tonight, we feast! For the bastard that holds Winterfell, will die, and the North shall once more be held by the Starks!" Jon yelled to our troops.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter seven for you. Bit of an interlude to the Battle for Winterfell, a lemon, a short battle and finally the wedding that was promised.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

"To our King!" Ser Davos said, toasting Jon at the feast.

"Long may he reign!" I said, holding my own cup up. A shout was given in agreement before the men raised their glasses and drank to his health.

"To my future Queen!" Jon said raising his glass in my direction, "For she has a warrior's heart, and as ruthless as she is compassionate. Without her, I would be nothing. And we would be without her beauty!" The men all cheered, making me blush slightly.

Sansa and Shireen smiled, obviously moved by that little poetic bit, but I had to laugh as I watched Tormund making eyes at Brienne. She looked away, not understanding why he was interested in her.

"To the future Queen!" The crowd echoed.

"A song!" Tormund called out, giving me the funny eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as the crowd called out for one. They liked the music I would sing them from my world. The majority of the men thought I was from some distant shore, but most of them knew I wasn't from this world.

"Alright!" I yelled, smiling.

"I dedicate this one, to my King," I said, standing up and facing the crowd. They cheered as I started singing.

 _I hear the wind call my name_

 _The sound that leads me home again_

 _It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns_

 _To you I will always return_

 _I know the road is long_

 _But where you are is home_

 _Wherever you stay,_

 _I'll find the way_

 _I'll run like the river,_

 _I'll follow the sun_

 _I'll fly like an eagle_

 _To where I belong_

 _I can't stand the distance_

 _I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you_

 _Yes, I'm on my way home_

 _Now I know it's true_

 _My every road leads to you_

 _And in the hour of darkness_

 _Your light gets me through_

 _You run like the river_

 _You shine like the sun_

 _You fly like an eagle_

 _Yeah, you are the one_

 _I've seen every sunset_

 _And with all that I've learned_

 _It's to you I will always, always return_

The men cheered as Jon kissed my knuckles, thanking me for the song. Jon was giving me those bedroom eyes, while Tormund distracted the others with a loud story. Jon kissed me slowly, whispering, "You are mine tonight."

"Then this feast should end, because I need you. And we should get a good night's rest, don't you agree my King?" I purred into his ear.

"As soon as Winterfell is ours again," He said, with dark eyes, reminding me of his promise to marry me.

"I would marry you right now," I said. He smirked, "I need an extra incentive to win tomorrow."

"Other than reclaiming Winterfell for the Starks?"

"Once the dead are cleared, and the household under order once more, then our wedding can begin."

"One might think you were leading me on, trying to prolong the inevitable," I smiled. He merely smirked, calling out as Tormund finished his story.

"Men, rest well. Tomorrow at first light, we leave," Jon said, nodding to Ser Davos and Tormund to make sure everyone got some rest.

"Do you think Ramsay will be prepared for our surprise?" I smiled, thinking of our secret weapon.

"If the Vales troops don't surprise him, this certainly will. I'm glad they were finished in time," Jon said as he guided me out of the mess hall and towards out tent.

"Trebuchet's were a vast advancement in siege warfare in my world. He won't even see them from the trees, and the Wildfire will be carefully used and monitored."

"You have sand to douse the flames with?"

"Three carts full. I was glad that Maester Aemon had a copy of the book the Alchemists used to make it. Surprising that no one thought to use it before, but I guess the only ones that went in the Library were Maester Aemon and Sam."

"Has he sent word yet?" Jon asked.

"None yet," I said sadly, "But I know he was planning on grabbing the sword before he left for the Citadel."

"It's a shame the Manderly's, Cerwyn's and Glover's refused the call, but Lyanna sets them straight," I said, as Jon opened the tent flap to our quarters.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You miss her," I said, noticing the look in his eyes.

"How can you miss someone you never knew?" He said bitterly. I wrapped my arms underneath his, around his torso from behind.

"In my world, they say that when a woman is carrying her child in the womb, there is a bond that forms. The child knows her voice, her touch and when she is upset. Close your eyes and imagine this, you can hear her voice. She is singing to you, to her voice is soft and lilting. It's comforting to you."

"I hear it," Jon said, as if straining his ears. I waited for him to open his eyes, before I noticed more warmth than there was before.

"I know she loved me. She gave me my best chance by sending me with my Uncle," He said, before turning to undo my leathers. I let him, knowing he needed to do this.

"Now, what would she say about me?" I asked teasingly.

"She would love you, because you love me. Because you are giving me back my birthright," He said, as he finally stripped me bare. He undid my hair, letting it fall down my back.

"What would you like?" I asked, undoing the laces on his doublet. He stilled my hands to kiss my lips, hungrily. His kiss travelled the length of my throat, as he brought my hands to his hair. He loved to feel my nails against his scalp, caressing and scratching with just the right pressure.

As I threaded my fingers through his hair, I gasped at his mouth lavishing my breast.

"Aegon," I teased, as he slapped my ass lightly.

"What's my name?" He growled lowly as he pushed me down onto the bed of furs.

"Jon, Jon, Jon," I mewled as his mouth latched onto my center. He didn't waste any time, bringing me up and over the edge twice before crawling back up my body.

"On your back," He ordered.

"Please," I sighed, settling into the soft furs. He didn't wait to stretch me, pushing in immediately.

"Who is the only one that plays your body?" He breathed, before starting to thrust slowly.

"You, my King," I sighed, running my nails down his back.

"Who do you yearn for?" He asked, getting bolder.

"You, my King," I keened.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled, as he thrust deeper and harder.

"You, my King," I moaned loudly. Jon didn't care if the other Lords knew about our 'activities'. They had ladies of their own on the side, but I was to be Queen. They at least thought we would wait until we were married.

"Mine," He said, slapping a hand down on my ass, gripping a cheek tight as he pounded to his finish. I groaned out, as I felt him release inside of me.

"I love you," I sighed as he pulled out of me and pulled me down to spoon.

"And I love you," He said, kissing my neck as his breathing began to even out.

* * *

"Are they in position?" Jon asked, and I nodded continuing to peer through my binoculars. I was supposed to stay back with Ser Davos, which I hated, but I was in charge of the secret weapons. Jon watched as Ramsay came forward, with Rickon tied to a rope he carried. It made me sick that he was being treated like a slave. I wish I could have saved Osha, but there was no avoiding it.

"Get ready," I said, squinting to see where Rickon was. Jon did not dismount, knowing he needed to be ready to move. I watched Rickon move, and I sent Jon's horse running with a slap to its rear. Jon anticipated this, making his black steed go as fast as it could. He gestured to the forest as he and Rickon drew closer to each other. There was a Vale team waiting to receive him if he made it.

Ramsay didn't anticipate this though, looking confused as Jon kept charging for their line. Rickon was safe under the cover of trees, and I knew he was being brought back to where Sansa was waiting for him. I looked to Mun Mun, giving him a nod. He roared out a signal for everyone, including the trebuchet loaders, throwing his flaming javelins at their armies.

When I had suggested the idea to Jon he was skeptical of it at first, not understanding how they worked. After a quick design drawing, and how it would work, he relented, as long as I was in charge of them. I had to be, I was the only one who had seen Wildfire, let alone knew how it was to be handled.

While there was a massive expanse of field between the two armies, Mun Mun's strength and size gave him all he needed to make them soar through the ir. As they struck ground, one knocking Ramsay off his spooked horse, I watched his men confused at the tactic. They scrambled to pull ranks again, as I smiled.

"FOLLOW YOUR KING! CHARGE!" Ser Davos yelled, sending in the cavalry. Mun Mun and the Wildlings yelled in battle cry as they surged forward

"LOAD!" I yelled towards the trees. When I was sure they were ready, I yelled, "RELEASE!"

Soaring through the air, I watched the barrels disappear above the cloud line, before plummeting straight down onto the field, exploding into a green inferno upon touching the flames of the javelins. Grinning at Ser Davos, he looked at me uneasy. I must have looked like Cersei had, when she blew up the Sept.

"It was quick," I said, realizing how it must remind him of how he lost his son at the Battle of the Blackwater. He nodded, "Thank you."

Many of Ramsay's troops were dead, roasted alive in seconds, sending the rest of the army into confusion. Jon used this lapse in control to break through their defense lines, aided by Vale troops that had stormed in to surround the army from all sides. He made his way for Ramsay who had retreated inside the walls of Winterfell. Mun Mun on his tail, used his strength to beat down the doors. I was glad I had the breastplate and helmet made for him, because Ramsay's archers on the battlements weren't letting up on their barrage of arrows.

But the door broke open as the army laid down their arms. I was quick to yell to the remaining troops for the sand to be brought in. Whole wagons of sand were driven in beside the fire, as Vale Knight's started picking off the surviving troops, one by one. I beamed with pride as I rode up, Sansa ahead of me, with Rickon on the saddle behind her.

"Jon," I said as I dismounted. Jon had just finished beating Ramsay's face in, back up to nod to Sansa. Her eyes filled with a sinister look as she smiled, motioning for him to be put in the cells.

"Destiny," he said, picking me up and spinning me around.

"How many?" He asked Tormund as he came up to greet us.

"Maybe 50," He said, a small smile on his face.

"Men!" Jon yelled, "Winterfell is once and forevermore in Stark hands!"

A loud cheer sounded from within the walls and outside as Vale troops cheered for our victory. I watched Baelish slink behind Sansa, whose eyes made contact with me. I nodded to her, a silent conversation that he would die for his crimes, and Lord Royce would side with us.

The Bolton banners were dropped from the battlements, Stark grey wolf's on white fields replacing them. Armor was stripped from bodies, weapons collected, and then the remaining army was burned. We wanted no extra help for the Night King. The Wildfire was put out using the sand we brought, and once Ramsay's hounds finished the bastard off, the castle was scrubbed and cleaned to within an inch of its life. The wedding would be the next day.

As there was no clergy of the Old Gods, it would typically be the father of the groom to officiate a wedding, and the father of the bride that gave her away. Both were very much, not able to attend. Jon would have preferred Ser Davos give me away, but there was a need for tradition. Ser Davos was given a run through on how a Northern wedding went, and was honored to do it in place of Jon's father. It was a big deal, for so few words. I was totally fine with marrying Jon with my battle paint and riding leathers on, but he knew that we should make things official. I knew white was for virgin brides, so I asked Sansa to pick out a blue dress. Blue for the color of winter roses, for Lyanna.

My hair was rolled and braided, before Sansa was content with how it looked. I did my own makeup, making sure to keep it light, before tying Sansa's hair up in Northern braids and a few of my worlds design. She was quite pleased with how it looked, before I started on her makeup. She was now the Lady of a great House, knowing Rickon wasn't ready for responsibility after living like a Wildling for almost 3 years. She would look the part, nevermind the fact that she didn't need to look the part when she had been trained to be a great Lady her entire life.

"Lady Destiny?" Ser Davos's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes," I called.

"A wedding present," He said as a servant opened the door. A crown of winter roses was in his hands, and a small smile on his face. Sansa beamed, "It's perfect."

"They are from his Grace, a crown for his Queen, until another can be made," He blushed as the crown was placed in my hands. He bowed his head, before leaving the room.

"It's beautiful," I smiled, letting Sansa take it from me and pin it in place. It complimented the half up crown braid Sansa had weaved my hair into.

"Thank you Sansa, for walking me down." I said, making Sansa smile.

"You are bringing my family back to me, and undoing some of the hurt and scars given to us. In my eyes, that makes you a Stark," She said, turning me to straighten the flower crown. I nodded, not really good with emotion.

"Shall we?" She asked. I laughed, "We shall?"

I waited with baited breath as the doors to the Godswood opened and I walked towards my future.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ It's happening, I promise. :P


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Haha, two in one day? It must be a special day. It is, as my son is 7 months today, so I thought I would celebrate by sharing the love with you guys. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

 _ **Jon's POV:**_

"Steady," Tormund said to me as he kept me from falling over in shock. I've seen her in short dresses back in her world, in tiny 'shorts' and nothing at all. But to see her in a Northern dress, dark blue, with grey trimmings, was mesmerizing. Around her shoulders was the Stark cloak, an idea of Sansa's, shedding of my Stark bastard status, and entering a new identity; Targaryen. Sansa had been sewing and embroidering a new wedding cloak for us, as we were sure the Targaryen cloak was lost to war and Robert's Rebellion.

"She's beautiful," I whispered, knowing Tormund was giving her a leering smile from beside me.

"Who comes before the Gods?"

"Destiny, of House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Sansa said, surprising Destiny. She didn't expect Sansa to agree to that.

"Aegon of House Targaryen, the seventh of My Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, the Resurrected. Who gives her?" I said, proudly.

"Sansa Stark, Lady Protector of Winterfell, Wardeness of the North," Sansa said, giving Destiny a small smile.

"Lady Destiny, do you take this man?" Ser Davos asked my future Queen.

"I take this man," She said, smiling. Her smile enchanted me so much. It was mischievous and kind, like two sides of her personality on display for all to see. There were small pillows placed before the Heart Tree, allowing us a bit of shield from the snow as we knelt to pray. The custom was to have the Gods witness the marriage and ask their blessing.

As we stood, she turned to allow me to remove the cloak of House Stark from her shoulders, and drape the new cloak of House Targaryen in its place. As we faced the crowd of witnesses, she took my offered arm and we walked back to the Great Hall.

At the High Table, I sat with my wife beside me. As food was brought out, music was played, the atmosphere alive with laughter and merriment. Destiny was chatting with Sansa, as Rickon sat on my left. He was still grasping basic table manners again, but learning quickly. Always a wild child at heart, he looked to Destiny for guidance. I knew he considered Osha a great friend and someone to count on, and he missed her terribly, but Destiny was patient with him as she offered to teach him until we could get a Maester here. The feast lasted another two hours for Destiny and myself, when Tormund excitedly called out for the bedding ceremony, the rest of the crowd following in his enthusiasm.

"My Lords, there will be no bedding ceremony. I can assure you our marriage will be consummated tonight. Please drink, eat and enjoy the music," I said, nodding to Sansa, "I will leave you in your hostess's hands."

"Be good, I will see you in the morning. Your sister can help you if you get confused," Destiny whispers to Rickon. He nodded, smiling up at her, "Sleep well."

"They won't be sleeping tonight!" A knight from the Vale laughed, as he heard Rickon's comment.

Destiny placed her hand in my offered one, following me with a heated look in her eyes. Tormund and a few other wildlings laughed as we left the room, trying to remain proper. I restrained myself long enough to make it to our bedchambers, where she was furiously trying to undo my doublet. Our clothes were off in seconds, strewn over the floor leading up to the bed. I laid her out on the furs, taking in the sight of her naked body that awoke a fire in my blood.

"What do you wish for my King?" She asked, letting her hair down for me.

"Only you tonight my love," I whispered, ghosting my nose along the column of her neck. Her breath hitched as I travelled my touch downwards. Letting her shiver after my touch, I teased her by letting my fingers ghost over her inner thighs. She moaned lowly, "Jon, please."

"You're ready for me, aren't you?" I said lowly.

"I've been ready for hours," She replied, threading her fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp lightly. Growling, I hoisted her leg up over my hip and pushing into her slowly. Her back curved, rising up to meet my chest, as I moved inside of her.

"Jon," She sighed, nails digging into my shoulders.

"Yes, my Queen?" I said, watching her face as she writhed in pleasure.

"More," She hummed, "I want more."

"How do you want me?" I asked, not stopping my slow thrusts.

"Deeper. I want you buried in me, but slow, like this," She said between breaths.

"As you wish, my Queen," I said, moving further into her. She keened at being so full, gripping the skin at my back, begging for more. I could feel the signs of my own release coming, so I held back, reaching between us to rub her off.

"Jon, I'm…" She said, looking into my eyes as she shuddered out her release. I released with a moan, staying deep inside her.

"Wow," She exclaimed.

"I know. Every time I'm with you, it's indescribable," I said, pulling out and settling under the furs with her.

"Again?" She asked, kissing me.

"Someone is insatiable today," I chuckled, kissing her deeply, "Give me a few minutes of those wonderful kisses."

She laughed, before kissing me again. And for one night, the world faded away.

* * *

 ** _Destiny's POV:_**

The next morning Jon was still sleeping, so I slipped on my riding leathers, pulled my hair up again into a ponytail, braiding small parts of the tail. Once I was happy with the outcome, I grabbed my headphones and iPod, sneaking out the door. Stopping by the kitchens, the whole room stopped to curtsey to me.

"Would you like something to eat your Grace?"

"Just a small pastry and water please," I asked, seeing a young scullery maid bring me a plate.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, watching her eyes widen.

"You are quite welcome your Grace," She said, curtseying again.

"Can I share a secret with you all?" I said, watching the women's eyes turn to me.

"I used to cook for myself every night. I was a chef at a restaurant, making food for hundreds of people every night. And before we leave Winterfell, I was wondering if I could do so again. I just know once we get to King's Landing, I will not have an opportunity. It isn't proper," I teased. A few of the younger girls giggled, while the cook approached me.

"If it pleases the Lady of the House your Grace, I would be honored."

"Wonderful. I will speak to Lady Stark and bring her answer to you," I said, "I look forward to working alongside you ladies."

"Thank you Your Grace."

I smiled as I ate my small lemon cake, and drank my water. There would be time for more food later, but I needed to get going on training. Tormund was already in the yard, training a few of the younger boys along side Lord Royce. Jon had commissioned them to train every last man, woman and child. It was not going to be an easy battle.

I put my headphones in, turning my music up as I approached a dummy. The twin swords I wielded were waiting for me, as well as the punching bag I had made for me. Wrapping my hands, I stripped off my cloak to have better range of motion. The bag is what I made for first, warming up lightly.

As I limbered up, I found a rhythm of hitting the bag on beat with the music. I emptied my mind of all the things we still had to do, and focused on my anger, on the inner rage. The hits kept flying off my knuckles, using my elbows at points, and kicks to the bag. I knew I couldn't use hand-to-hand combat in a fight around here, so I stopped that, moving to grab my swords, flipping them in my hands.

Jon had originally been confused at my knowledge and handling of practice swords, and how well I moved with them. After I left my foster home, and right before as well, I had been taking self defense classes, before starting kickboxing, Krav Maga and Kobudo martial arts. So needless to say, Jon thought I was pretty deadly.

I hacked my way through the dummy, before ending it off with a roundhouse kick to the head, decapitating the dummy. And as I stopped, the head rolled away toward the others training in the yard. I looked up to see Tormund, Brienne, Pod, Lord Royce, several other knights and Jon watching me intently. He picked up the head of the dummy, with a smile, "Good morning."

"It is a good morning," I teased him, as Tormund looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked, seeing his stare.

"I would have taken you for myself if I knew you could fight like that," He said, before giving me his funny eyebrows.

"I would have slit your throat before you knew what happened," I said, smirking.

"I would have liked to see you try," He taunted.

"Okay, practice weapons," I challenged. Jon looked concerned before I shot him a wink. Only moments later Tormund and I were standing, ready to face off. He came at me with brute strength, but I had my size as an advantage. I was quick, side stepping his blows, before dropping to kick his legs out from under him. He wasn't expecting that because he went down, making Jon and Pod chuckle from the sidelines. Tormund shot them a glare, now enraged that a woman was beating him.

He got up, charging me again, this time. I caught his arm, using his own weight against him, ducking underneath and bending it behind him back and pulling out my dagger.

"Dead," I said, before releasing him. A slow clap resounded from the sidelines, where Pod was smiling, clearly entertained. Jon was chuckling with mirth, and Tormund growled.

"You cheating bitch," He mumbled, joking.

"Not cheating, cunning," I smiled, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Too cunning for her own good," Jon said, kissing my hand.

"Have you broken your fast yet?" He asked, as the crowd dispersed.

"Nope, I wanted to work up an appetite. Not that we didn't already do that last night," I said quietly.

"Good morning Sansa," I smiled, moving to sit down next to Sansa.

"Good morning Destiny. Rickon should be down soon," She smiled in return.

"Good, then we can get started on lessons," I said, as I opened a few books. Jon just gave me a smile, kissing my cheek. I knew how much it meant to him that I was helping his family. I started in on letters as I waited for Rickon. I hoped that these would reach Sam and Hot Pie in time. I was sending one to Hot Pie to tell 'Arry' to come home the first moment he could do so without anyone overhearing, and to give her a small letter within the letter to himself.

"Who's that for?" Jon asked.

"A friend of Arya's. He's going to send her home. I just need to make sure she believes me. And to ensure she doesn't try to make Nymeria come home. I already have my envoy," I said, asking him to sign it.

"Only something you and her know," I said, as he thought. He quickly penned down the words, "First lesson, stick them with the pointy end, Jon."

"Perfect," I smiled. The Stark children would be reunited soon. Now if I could only think of a way to tell Daenerys she's done all the work for nothing.

Scribbling out one more letter, I just hoped it would reach the Neck.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Check out my _**tumblr**_ for images related to my stories. "Where The Wild Things Are" or beautifulendings21.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter nine for you and we _finally_ catch up to Daenerys. She is less than pleased by the news that the Iron Throne isn't hers. And Destiny and Jon get some news. But enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

* * *

A few mornings later, a raven was received by the Mormont's Maester for Jon. It detailed that Daenerys wanted to speak to him, as Melissandre had done as asked by me. When we re-took Winterfell, I sent her to Dragonstone to explain the situation, ahead of our arrival. I knew it was only a matter of time before we had to actually meet the Queen from across the Narrow Sea. Samwell also sent word from the Citadel that he found the book I needed, and that he looked forward to meeting me. He would steal the books he needed, because as I described in my letter, none of the Maesters would believe him. But only after he healed Ser Jorah of his Greyscale.

A Brother of the Night's Watch sent word also that they had to retreat to a lesser shore on Dragonstone and only come out at night to mine the Dragonglass. Daenerys either didn't care, or hadn't been told of them. Ser Davos was not happy with the idea of leaving Shireen, after the last time.

But after Sansa promised no harm would come to her and that she and the Mormont's Maester would teach her how to run a household, he relented. She needed knowledge of running a stronghold, managing a staff and books if she was to be the Lady of Storm's End. As the last Baratheon, it was her right.

Before Jon could say he was going, I announced to the Lords that I would be going in his place as an emissary. He couldn't kick up a fuss about it in front of the Lords, but I could feel him steaming in frustration next to me at that War Council meeting. But as I thought about how to explain it to him, Bran was brought into the Great Hall along with Meera Reid.

"Bran!" I exclaimed, running around the Head table, and over to greet him. He hugged me back, "You did well."

"Thank you for bringing me back to him," I said, feeling the tears prick in my eyes.

"He needs you. This version of our story needs you," He said quietly, as I nodded. I stood back, greeting Meera politely, telling her that her father would be on his way by now.

"My Lords, I believe it is time to take a small break. Please enjoy the refreshments of the kitchen while the Stark's reunite," I smiled, waving a hand to Emmelyne, the cook. She nodded, and sent out the girls with ale, and food.

Sansa and Bran hugged as she cried, before I led them out to the Godswood, inviting Meera to stay and help explain. Sansa knew that Bran would return and Arya will as well, but this way we can officially discuss our problems. Meera would stay until her father and bannermen arrived to help our cause. Arya will have already taken care of House Frey and returning soon. But Bran was needed with us to show Daenerys our future, and also to help with Littlefinger's conviction.

After the discussion was over, we knew what was needed. Littlefinger would die tonight, and his body burned. He would never see it coming. Bran would travel with us tomorrow morning to White Harbour, where we would board a ship to Dragonstone.

"I have to go Jon."

"Why?" Jon asked as I packed.

"Because she won't believe you unless Bran is there to show her and I need to back him up, showing her the books. She has a conquerors mentality. She won't allow anyone to take what she has believed for years is hers. I will not lose you to dragonfire," I said, as I felt my heart ache with every item I placed in the trunk.

"But Bran only just got home. He needs to rest," Jon said.

"Bran will make it back. He may still be able to father children and become the actual Lord of Winterfell. But none of that matters if we do not have your Aunt on our side."

"But why do you have to go?"

"Because you are needed here. They need their King, and Arya is expecting you. I will be safe, I promise you that Jon," I said, taking his hand and putting it to my heart.

"This heart, it beats for only you. It will remain beating for you. But we need those dragons," I implored.

"Please Destiny, I cannot lose you. When my family split up those years ago, I didn't know what was going to happen. A war started, killing my Uncle, Aunt, Robb and I thought I had lost Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Bran for years. Can you imagine what I would go through, with losing you?"

"But you cannot lose me. I am inside of you," I whispered, "Wherever you go, I am there. In death, I will follow you. In life, I will honor you. You are my world, my home. In you I have found my greatest love, and my closest, truest friend."

Jon wrapped his arms around me tightly, not wanting to let go. A knock sounded at the door pulling him out of my arms. Sansa stood with Bran's wheelchair in front of her, a worried expression on her face.

"Bran needs to speak with you," She said, pushing him into the room.

As we departed the next morning, it was clear how long this journey would be, if the husband at my side frowning were any indication. Jon snuck out early to saddle his horse and ride out so that he couldn't be forced back by our travelling party. He left Sansa in charge, which was understandable. But Ser Davos was hesitant about Jon's being there. The last time a Stark rode south to treat with a Targaryen, Jon's grandfather and Uncle were killed.

But I put his fears to rest, as did Bran, as we knew how she would react and what to do to convince her we were telling the truth.

Ser Davos seemed more than happy to be back on the sea, barking out orders and steering us towards Dragonstone. I was getting increasingly sick with each wave, but I chalked it up to seasickness. Until the sea was smooth, and there was no sway. I kept throwing up, and Jon didn't know what to do. We went to bed in the cabin that night and wondered how I could have been so sick.

"Did you eat something?" He asked.

"Same thing I have been since we arrived at Winterfell."

"You are positive it's not the sea?"

"It was calm and I was still sick."

"What else could it be then?"

It took me half a minute to think, before another wave of sickness hit me. This time, uncertainty.

"My birth control. I haven't been taking it," I said quietly.

"How long?" He asked.

"Well, after you left my world, I was low and had a million things to do. It wasn't on my mind, because there was no one I wanted to be with there," I said, counting backwards to my last period.

"I haven't had my monthly. It was supposed to have happened when we retook Winterfell…"

"So, you might be…"

"Pregnant, yes." I said, shocked.

"How do you… know here?" He asked.

"I would assume a Maester, but we don't have one of those on board. We can only hope that your Aunt has someone versed enough in healing and the body to confirm it. I would rather not get another Maester from the Citadel, but maybe Sam can when we get back."

"I think of him as my brother, but I hate the thought of him putting his hands on you."

"See? Protecting your bairn already," I smiled.

"My what?"

"My mother's ancestral homeland, Scotland, has its own language. You may have heard me sing a few songs in its tongue. I have conflicting ancestry. I love my Greek heritage, but Scotland's tongue and music sets my soul on fire with pride."

"But what does ba-airn mean?"

"Bairn means baby, offspring. Wee bairn, means little baby," I said, putting his hand against my stomach. I watched his eyes brim with tears, and breath deeply.

"I never thought I would have this."

"A family?"

"Any of it. Love, children, a home."

"We still have to take it back," I smiled.

"No, you are my home. Wherever we are, you will always be my home."

"I love you," I whispered, leaning my head up to capture his lips softly.

"And I love you."

"Now, I need to go see Bran. We have a plan to discuss," I smiled mischievously. He laughed, "Don't get into trouble. Your smile usually means you are up to something."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I chuckled.

* * *

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The Mother of Dragons. The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. The Unburnt. The Breaker of Chains," Missandei announced after we walked into the Great Hall. I wanted to roll my eyes at the dramatics of it, but chose to do it in my mind. No use insulting her first thing. But then again, I knew my tongue wasn't going to stay held for long.

"Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name. Rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men and protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Formerly Jon Snow of House Stark. King of the North and the Vale. The Resurrected," I introduced Jon, watching Daenerys's eyebrows furrow.

"The Resurrected?" Tyrion asked from beside her, voicing her unspoken concern.

"That's all your worried about? Your priorities are not in order my friend. My husband was killed, by the men who served under him, at the Night's Watch. Four men stabbed him for letting Wildlings past the Wall, ensuring their safety from the White Walkers. He was brought back to life after discovering his true identity on the other side, my world."

"Your… world?" Tyrion said as Daenerys stood to look at Jon with scrutiny in her eyes.

"A world where this world, is fantasy. Where I know the outcome, and have come here to ensure it does not come to pass."

"You would prevent me from reaching my birthright?" She asked, eyes wild.

"Not your birthright, your Highness, and you don't reach it. As I recall, the only person in this room that has a claim on the Iron Throne, is my husband."

"Destiny," Jon chided, as I was getting angry. I took a deep breath before he spoke, "Aunt Daenerys, I did not come here to argue or demean your place in our House. We came to show you why we need to be on good terms with one another. The Dead are coming, and only Dragonglass, fire and Valaryian Steel can kill them."

"The Dead?" She asked, mockingly.

"If you would allow my cousin Bran to show you," Jon asked, looking to me.

"Show me? How?" She asked, watching as I pushed Bran's chair forward.

"I am the Three Eyed Raven. I see the past, the present and both Destiny and I have seen what is to come if we don't change it."

"Something that happened when Jon came to my world, was I cut my finger on the edge of his blade Long Claw. I was sucked into a dreamlike state where Bran explained to me what was going on and why Jon needed to be there with me. I could show him how to change things before they happened. After his resurrection, his cousin Sansa came to us having escaped from her forced husband Ramsay Bolton who held Winterfell. In that battle there would have been heavy casualties if we hadn't known in advance Ramsay's battle strategies, or that he was going to kill my cousin Rickon before the battle ever started."

A Dothraki soldier approached us to ensure Bran wasn't hiding a weapon, but before he could touch him, I bent his arm back behind him.

"He isn't the dangerous one here. Touch him and find out what happens to your entrails," I said lowly in Dothraki. As I released the soldier, I pushed him back to his spot. Daenerys was looking at me warily as I backed up.

"Please, you need to see," Bran said, holding a hand out to her. She stepped forward, before clasping her hand in his open one. Bran's eyes went white, as did Daenerys's. She gasped, a horrified expression on her face as Bran showed her. Tyrion and the Dothraki soldier moved to see if she was okay, but I held up a hand to them. I told him to start with the beginning; Lyanna and Rhaegar's marriage, the Tower of Joy, how her mother was beaten by her father, how Mad he truly was, and lastly Jon's life, death and resurrection. But mainly, the White Walkers, marching over our cold corpses.

"What are those things?" She said, slipping her hand from Bran's. He didn't let her go far, taking her hand and saying, "The future of our world if we don't stop them."

"How do I know that wasn't a trick? I've seen sorcery before."

"The house with the Red Door, and a lemon tree," I said, watching her eyes widen.

"I never told anyone about that," She said, "How do you know that?"

"Because of this," I said, taking a book out of my bag, and handing it to Tyrion. The book was opened and suddenly Winterfell's walls sprung from it's pages. He looked confused and suddenly I realized my mistake.

"Whoops, that's the pop-up book I brought for Rickon. I didn't think I packed that," I said to myself, taking it back and digging in my bag for the actual book. He opened it to the page I had bookmarked. His eyes widened as he read, looking up at me and then back to the book hurriedly.

"My gods, she is telling the truth," He exclaimed. I pulled out another book for Daenerys, handing it to her. She took it carefully, looking down to see what I had bookmarked for her. Her brow furrowed again, "How did you get this information?"

"The same way I know how your allies in the Greyjoy's were attacked on their way to pick up the Dornish fleet. Ellaria and Tyene Sand, and Yara Greyjoy were captured, Obara and Nymeria Sand killed. Right now, Cersei has sent her brother Jaime with the Lannister army to take Highgarden. Lady Olenna will be poisoned, their gold taken to pay back the Iron Bank. If you and your Dothraki army leave today, you can make sure they do not leave with the gold or food. Also, Ellaria will sit in the dungeons, looking at her daughter, Tyene's, decomposing corpse, as recompense for her poisoning Mycrella Baratheon, well Hill."

She looked over to Jon, who stepped forward.

"Let them see me," He said, her eyes narrowed and then widened in understanding.

"You would risk your life to prove your point?"

"I can see the doubt you still have. If they don't eat me, or burn me to a crisp, that's your proof."

"How do I know this isn't some trick or magic?" She said, still unbelieving.

" _You saw what needs to be done,_ " Bran spoke into my mind. Nodding, I saw her eyes scrutinize me, as if she didn't believe I was good enough for a Targaryen.

"I will face the dragons," I said, making Jon shout, "Destiny no!"

"It will be alright Jon. If I perish, I perish," I said, still meeting Daenerys's cool gaze.

"So be it," She said, as we were escorted out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hello my faithful readers! Thank you guys for pointing out my mistake. Put my other stories chapter 10 as this one. Whoops! Anyways, we are getting to the good stuff! We finally meet the dragons, and we meet up with our favourite sarcastic knight and Kingslayer.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

Song used is the cover of _**Skye Boat Song**_ by _Ella Roberts_. Youtube it, it's beautiful! Just about used The Dragonborn Comes, but thought better of it haha

* * *

 _ **Jon's POV:**_

My Aunt followed minutes later from a vantage point where she had mounted Drogon, flying down to us. I stepped forward first as Drogon landed.

I did not reach up right away to touch the dragon, but let the giant beast approach me. While I ungloved one hand to let him smell me, Destiny was already singing a song into the breeze.

As Drogon let me approach him, I heard Destiny's soft voice. I touched his snout, not afraid of the possibility it might not work. Destiny had assured me it would. The dragon nuzzled into my touch before stepping back and letting out a chuff.

Looking to where I last saw Destiny, I only saw a pile of her clothes. She had warned me that she didn't want to lose these clothes to dragon fire, but all I could think of was the possibility of her belly swollen with our child. And how this dragon she was serenading might take her away from me. Her voice rose and lilted as Rhaegal and Viserion danced in the sky.

We all watched, entranced with her, standing only in her small clothes, belting out a song from her mother's ancestral homeland she had sung me back in her world.

 _Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_

 _Onward! the sailors cry;_

 _Carry the lad that's born to be King_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

 _Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,_

 _Thunderclaps rend the air;_

 _Baffled, our foes stand by the shore,_

 _Follow they will not dare._

 _Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_

 _Onward! the sailors cry;_

 _Carry the lad that's born to be King_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

 _Many's the lad fought on that day,_

 _Well the claymore could wield,_

 _When the night came, silently lay_

 _Dead on Culloden's field._

 _Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_

 _Onward! the sailors cry;_

 _Carry the lad that's born to be King_

 _Over the sea to Skye._

I smiled, watching as the dragons landed, entranced by her song, blowing flames above her head. She reached out, letting the flames caress her skin. The dragons bathed her in fire, and I watched as she laughed, as if it tickled. Once they stopped, her small clothes were ashes at her feet, but I was quick to cover her with my cloak.

"It's impossible," Tyrion said, averting his eyes, like the other males, so Destiny could redress.

"No, not impossible. We've told you that Destiny is not of this world. Our magic doesn't affect her the same," Bran said, voice cold and distant. I knew that the truth was she was pregnant and now carried the blood of the Dragon in her. It protected her, and Bran assured me that it would continue even after she gave birth.

"And Jon… Aegon… the dragons have never approached anyone like they did for him, except myself. What was that song? They seemed entranced," Daenerys asked.

"A song of my world."

"Viserion," Destiny cooed, tossing the dragon a fish from her second bag. He snapped it up in the air, and bowed his head so Destiny could touch his snout.

"I will protect you as I would my own child. Your mother would be lost without even one of you," Destiny crooned to the dragon, rubbing the soft underside of his jaw. He chuffed happily as Dany dismounted Drogon.

"I saw that vision. Did it truly happen?" She asked me, a scared look on her face.

"Yes. The Night King would bring him back as part of his army, using his flame to melt the wall and bring the Long Night to Westeros. This isn't a trick. If you want to tempt it, we will capture a wight, but our time is better-spent gathering allies. With your permission, I would like to take Viserion out to grab Highgarden's gold."

"Destiny, you shouldn't be flying," I said, as Rhaegal approached me. I held a hand out to the dragon, and was surprised by how easily he let me stroke his snout and the underside of his jaw, a gentle rumbling sounding from in his throat.

"Jon, I'm pregnant, not elderly. Women fly all the time in my world. You would be surprised at how much we 'pregnant, fragile women' can actually do," She said, turning to Daenerys. She seemed almost amused by Destiny's shirk off of my worry.

"Those women had seat belts to keep them from falling," I said quietly.

"We 'fragile women' are a force to be reckoned with," Daenerys smiled at my wife.

"I'm sorry for my cold attitude earlier. I knew how you would take no longer being the heir apparent, and I am fiercely protective of him," Destiny replied apologetically.

"I commend you on that, as I felt the same way about Drogo. But I suppose you knew that."

"Yes. But for me, I know I am not worthy of him or his position. I was no one special in my world, and I am only someone special here because of him."

"So, shall we?" Destiny smiled, inviting Daenerys. My Aunt smiled coolly, "Let us show them why you don't play with fire."

* * *

 _ **Destiny's POV:**_

Our flight to Highgarden was silent, except for the wind ripping past us. Jon atop Rhaegal, myself on Viserion and Dany on Drogon, enjoying the cool sunlight and scenery. I was taking it in, thankful that flying hadn't made me feel ill. Jon still flew close to me, worried I might fall.

I spotted the caravan of soldiers first, sweeping around the back to confuse them. The Dothraki army was on their way, riding fast and hard to catch up to us. But we were the first line.

"Dracarys," I spoke to Viserion. He screeched, before a billowing pillar of flame erupted from his mouth, engulfing the back on the caravan. I took out the trailer that carried the Ballista, effectively cutting off the snake's head. After that it was a matter of picking off the stragglers, and ones that tried to flee.

"The Lion Cub is mine!" I yelled, dismounting Viserion, and sending him back up to his brothers.

"Destiny, NO!" Jon said, and I didn't hear anymore. I worked my way through burning hordes of Lannister soldiers, cutting down more in my path as they ran up to fight me.

"Oh Little Lannister!" I sang, pulling my one sword out of another victim.

"Who's that?" I heard a familiar voice. Ah, Bronn. I smirked at the two of them, panting and covered in soot from battling dragon fire.

"No one I've ever met," Jaime said,

"My King requests your presence," I laughed, watching as Bronn attempted to lead Jamie away.

"You can't hide behind Cersei's skirts here," I taunted.

"Who is she? You piss off _another_ woman?" I heard Bronn say as I followed them.

"I can smell your fear, the only reason that I'm here, is to wreak havoc," I sang as I gained on them.

I watched them look back at me before Viserion landed in front of them, effectively scaring them onto their asses.

"Good boy," I said, knocking their swords away with a quick kick.

"Jamie Lannister, Bronn of the Blackwater," I addressed them, as they stared up the blades of my swords.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bronn said, making me smirk. I wanted to break his arm, or a leg for the tone he used, like I was an inconsequential little girl, who didn't deserve to lick his boots.

"The Queen," I smirked.

"You don't look like one."

"More warrior than Queen at the moment," Jon called, as Rhaegal set down beside Viserion.

"Hello my love," I smiled as Jon strode up to me.

"You are mad you know," He huffed quietly, giving me a sly smile.

"I know. I embrace it," I said,

"Bastard?" Jaime said, confused at seeing Jon this far south.

"Oh, he's not a bastard," I smirked, "He is the King."

"I heard they were calling you the King in the North, but that doesn't make you legitimate."

"A lie protected me from your good brother's wrath. For if he knew who my father was, it wouldn't matter that my mother was his 'love'. Give me a reason I shouldn't cut you down, right here, for what you did to my cousin?" Jon said, looking murderous.

"Bran holds no grudge. Well, not anymore. I still do," I said, shrugging, "And Jaime still holds a purpose."

"Cousin?" Jamie said, "Cersei won't surrender King's Landing for me."

"Cersei doesn't care about you the way you believe, anyways. She was fucking Lancel while you were away, and several other 'men'. Ugh, It's amazing no one has a disease from her, the way she treats her body like a brothel."

"I don't believe you," Jaime sneered.

"Oh really?" Danyerys's voice said as she landed Drogon. All three dragons surrounded us, making it very intimidating for Jaime and Bronn.

"We're fucked," Bronn eloquently put. As we heard the Dothraki coming up over the hill.

"Ah, right on time," I smiled at Dany.

"They will secure the gold, and bring it back to Dragonstone."

"And then we should think about sending it to Braavos. The kingdom's debt being paid will put us in good standing with the Iron Bank."

"What of my men?" Jaime asked, reminding me of his presence, trying not to cower under the snarls of the dragons.

"They will be given a choice. Join, or burn. Either way, we won't be giving the Night King anymore troops."

"Troops?" Jon asked.

"Something from my world. The military would call their soldiers a myriad of names. Troops, soldiers, maggots. I thoroughly laugh at that last one. Even in my world, you are considered lower than dirt until you prove yourself."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bronn asked.

"Stand, both of you," I smiled. They got to their feet, questioning why they were allowed to stand, before I gave a roundhouse kick to Jamie's head, knocking him out cold.

"KO!" I yelled, laughing, as Bronn looked down at his friend's unconscious body. Didn't even notice me wind up to do the exact same to him, sending him face first and drooling into the ash and dirt.

"Remind me never to get you angry," Dany said, an eyebrow raised at me.

"I would advise against it. Okay! Jon, you grab a horse and some help, I will tie them up," I said rubbing my hands together, as Jon sighed.

"Just, remember to take it easy," He said, kissing me, and putting a hand on my stomach reverently.

"I will."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! Chapter eleven here deals with the aftermath of the battle against the Lannister army. It is more of a filler chapter, but I have notebook full of ideas and places to take this. A couple have already been pointed out, and will be touched on in this chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or an content related to the show.

* * *

Out of the whole Lannister Army, I was surprised by the few who chose to die instead of turn. I wasn't surprised by the Tarly's. Of course they would be stubborn and still believe it was Dany we wanted on the throne. Oh well, no love lost. But I spoke to Lord Tarly before his death.

"You eldest had more to offer than you believed. You only saw that he would be no use in battle. It takes more than brawn to run a household or lead an army. Because of your arrogance, Samwell's vows to the Night's Watch we be renounced, and he will be Lord Tarly. Die knowing what you feared the most in life is coming true," I snarled at him, before commanding Viserion to roast them.

With the gold and food in our possession, we set off again for Dragonstone, Dothraki and the turned Lannister forces following us over land.

I didn't get my pregnancy confirmed for another two days, because Daenerys did not have a Maester. Missandei actually was taught basic medicine, but didn't know how to confirm I actually was pregnant. One of the Khalasar came forward, wanting to be useful. She confirmed it with a herb and a bit of my blood. I wasn't going to question the validity of the test, when Jon seemed to beam with pride from the moment he heard.

"We can't celebrate yet. We have to return to Winterfell. Arya will be back by now. We need to start planning for the Night King," I said, seriously.

"Destiny," Jon started.

"Jon, please."

"What about Cersei?" Daenerys asked.

"Cersei will keep. If she can't pay back the Iron Bank, then they will support who can, and that is us," Jon said, looking stoic. I gently laid my hand on his shoulder.

"We are needed North. Our people need us," I spoke softly.

"I just want to enjoy this moment. There has been so much death, I need the moment to savor this."

"We can savor on our way to Winterfell. I promise, no more talk of battle, of duty. Just us, and our growing family," I said, raising his hand to my lips and kissing it softly.

"I concede, darling," He sighed, smiling at me. I laughed and said, "Oh I hadn't even begun to sway you to my way of thinking, my King."

"The Lannister and his friend in the cells, will he go with us?" Daenerys said, surprising me. I schooled my face so it didn't show, but I was surprised she would want to travel North, after hearing what may happen to her dragons.

"I would assume so. He will be useful up there, even with only one hand."

"What about the Iron Bank?" Jon said, "Who should go as our envoy?"

"A Lannister," I suggested.

"Tyrion?" Daenerys asked, looking affronted. He was her hand, even though us being there put him out of an official job.

"I had an idea to only pay back the bank half of the total loan, use the good standing, and the other half to pay for another army."

"Which?" Jon asked, not liking the idea of sell swords.

"The only other sell sword armies loyal to the Stark's and Targaryen's by blood," I said, "The Golden Company and the Company of the Rose."

"The Starks that founded the Company of the Rose refused to bow to Aegon the Conqueror. What makes you think they will bow to Aegon the Resurrected?" Dany said, confused.

"They may not. But it never hurts to try. The Golden Company might also cause problems, but we only need them to hold the line of Wight's," Jon said, looking back at the table with a hard glare at the North.

"Mining of the Dragonglass is all day and night now, shipments are being sent to Winterfell every day. The remaining Unsullied are marching North from the mainland, with Dornish forces moving up quickly through the now cleared Reach and Westerlands have little in the way of forces,"

"Cersei is practically defenseless in King's Landing," Dany pointed out.

"Cersei will keep or rot. Either way, we are going North. We have very little time to make this happen."

"There won't be enough time to cross the Narrow Sea twice, especially after even locating the Golden Company," Dany said.

"So we are back to the drawing board," I sighed.

"Not necessarily. We have Dornish forces joining us. Northern forces are setting up our Wildfire traps. Unsullied, Dothraki, Dornish, turned Lannisters and Northern forces still measure up greater than we ever hoped to have."

"Jon, we might not be able to cross the Narrow Sea in time, but a raven could," I pointed out.

"That's if it found enough rest in the middle of the ocean," Dany said dryly.

"What would you say to make them join without gold?" Jon asked seriously. I thought for a moment.

"The one true King, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, The White Wolf, of House Stark and Targaryen, The Prince That Was Promised, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Friend of the Free Folk, The Resurrected, calls on you for aid. This is a call to arms. The Dead march on the Wall. The Wall shall fall to the White Walkers and Others. If the North falls, the world shall fall to the Night King."

"Sounds decent enough, right?" I asked Tyrion, who hovered in the corner.

"Eloquently put," He said, before stepping forward.

"I believe that the original plan was best. Pay back the bank, gather the armies, return North." He said.

"So?" I looked to Jon.

"Agreed. We stick to our plans. Send the letter, send the gold, travel North. We leave tonight."

"I will write to Sansa to relay our return North," I said, as I was given a scroll for my letter.

"May I make a suggestion?" Dany asked. I rolled my eyes in my head as she was still trying to be Queen.

"A small force to take King's Landing. Tyrion has mentioned he knows the tunnels and passageways. If he was to relay that, a small party could take out Cersei before she knew what hit her."

"That… might just work. But we would have to send a few we know. Ser Jorah should be here tomorrow, and he would be willing to fight. The Hound is with the Brotherhood at Eastwatch. He can take on the Mountain. He has won before against his brother. Brienne… but I am not sure how Sansa will like her sworn sword leaving her side. Arya," I said, making Jon look at me.

"My cousin? You would send my cousin to her death to take back the throne?"

"Cersei is on her list, my dearest. She didn't get the pleasure of killing Joffrey, I want to give her the satisfaction of Cersei's death, since I got to kill Littlefinger, and Olenna killed Joffrey."

"Baelish is dead? Olenna killed Joffrey?" Tyrion asked astounded, "And you killed him?"

"Yes, as he was the one who started the war of the five Kings. He sent the assassin to kill Bran Stark, and the reason Catelyn Stark had you tried in the Eyrie. He said the dagger was yours. Olenna used the poison disguised as Sansa's hairnet jewels to poison Joffery. Joffrey pointing at you was just an unfortunate event, since it set Cersei off. And haven't you learned by now to not underestimate me?"

"Quite right. Thank you. You have laid a lot of demons to rest with his death," Tyrion said.

"You said it yourself, we might not have time for that," Jon argued, bringing us back to our debate.

"But that was with the caveat of Viserion dying and destroying the Wall. We don't know how the Night King will get past the wall this time, or if it will take him longer with no dragon. But there is a chance it will be the Ice Spiders or gods forbid the Horn of Winter."

"Ice Spiders?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't enough for the dead to walk, there are giant Ice Spiders that live north of the wall," I sighed dramatically, "From now on, assume that every scary bedtime story and monster is real."

"Okay, so raven the Golden Company. Tyrion goes with the gold to the Iron Bank, we return to Winterfell, and gather our raiding party for King's Landing there. Alright, then let's prepare to leave," I said, as Jon nodded. Everyone but Dany left us in the war room. Once the door had closed she spoke, "I am finding this harder than I thought it would be."

"I know this must be difficult for you, to hand over control." Jon said, giving her an empathetic face.

"I strove to be Queen, made difficult decisions in the name of my people. I promised them I would bring them with me," She said, staring into the fire.

"I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy for any of us. At first, Jon refused his fate. I knew you wouldn't accept the truth at first."

"I've worked for years, and it was all snatched out form underneath me in the course of a day."

"Dany, may I call you that?" I said, unsure if she even liked the nickname.

"I can't even remember the last person that did," She said, thinking back.

"Your brother, I believe," I pointed out gently.

"Maybe… maybe not Dany."

"Alright then, Daenerys. We are not here to rule the people that have followed you. You are their Queen. But they are not Westerosi by birth. Like Lord Tarly, even if he would have followed a Targaryen again, many would not like to be ruled by someone who did not grow up here. They view you as a foreign Queen. I mean no offense when I say this. I am sorry if it does offend you."

"I understand their worry. Worry that I would have changed their way of life with my foreign upbringing."

"But we are not asking for your people to follow us, to follow Jon."

"I would never step in where I was not welcome," He echoed my comment, looking at his Aunt apologetically.

"This island, Dragonstone, is yours," He said, and she turned to look at him.

"Our ancestral home?"

"Yours. You were born here. Collectively, you have been here longer than Destiny or I. Your people are welcome, so long as it is yours."

"I am at a loss for words," She said, looking conflicted.

"I know this must be hard for you. Working for so long, only to have someone else take the glory."

"No, that's not it. For my actions, rebelling against the true heir, even unknowingly, I should be banished. It's treason," She argued.

"Aunt Daenerys, I do not see it that way."

"But that is the way it is. And for that, once the war is over, I will be returning to Mereen. Perhaps Slaver's Bay needs me still," She said, looking resolved.

"Are you sure?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes. I am here to help, and once the Battle for The Dawn is over, I will take my armies, and return to conquer Salver's Bay. Abolishing slavery should be simple after defeating the Night King."

"Daario will be delighted for your return," I smiled. She blushed slightly, "He is too little for me."

Her words were like cold water down my back, and Jon noticed my sudden change in mood first.

"Destiny," He said, coming over to me quickly.

"I'm fine… I just remembered something," I said coldly, "Excuse me please."

I fled out the door, down hallways until I was back in our quarters. I rummaged through my bag until I found what I was looking for. The phone came to life in my hands, showing my lock screen of Jon roasting a marshmallow over my backyard fire pit, with a look of glee on his face. My heart tightened in my chest, as I swiped up to unlock it. Turning on my music, I laid down, letting it reassure me that I wasn't losing him. That I wouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! It's a shorter chapter this week. I was suffering from a case of writer's block but powered through. Quick recap though. So, Golden Company and Company of the Rose ravens have been sent, Tyrion is leaving for Braavos as well. DEstiny got a little self-conscious... That about covers it. Hopefully Jon comforts her :P Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A song of Ice and Fire Series, or any content related to the TV or book series.

* * *

 _ **Jon's POV**_

"I am sorry. She is…"

"She may be sick. I understand."

"Not the ill you are thinking of. It's something that would have happened if I had not met her. In the version she came to prevent, of us losing, I would have met you when I was still considered the bastard of Eddard Stark."

"Oh."

"And in that version, I fell in love with you, and you with me, before we learned I was your brother's son."

"I see," She said, looking surprised.

"But something you said, about Daario being too little for you, was something you would have said about me to Tyrion. It reminded her that in that version, I wouldn't have known her, or loved her. She worries about losing me. She doesn't say it, but she is afraid I may still die or choose another."

"She loves you deeply. I have only known one love in my life, one true love. She is yours, and I would hope you are hers."

"I am. She is mine, and I am hers. I only hope to be worthy of her one day," I said honestly, "She has righted so many wrongs of my past, and of my family's. Of our families."

"I won't pretend to have known my brother, but the way he went about marrying your mother was not the way to have done it."

"I agree. It started a war that nearly destroyed Westeros. But Destiny is worried, and it has become a sore point for her."

"My presence bothers her."

"Not because she does not enjoy your company, but that you remind her that in another life, I would have chose you."

"And it bothers you?"

"Yes. I promised myself long ago that I would not lay with a woman, even at a brothel, because if an older woman might be my mother, it would be wrong. And I would not father a bastard. I grew up with that shame forced on me every day. The thought of incest will never sit well with me, even if it has been the way our family has married since before Aegon the Conqueror."

"And I would never ask that of you. Even if you had never met Destiny."

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must see if she is alright."

"Of course. You two are good for each other. She is your champion, and fights for you."

"As I do for her. Now I must go and fight for her again. I will see you when we leave for the ship," I said, nodding my head to her, and leaving the room. I walked through the halls with purpose, as servants bustled to close up the castle and pack for our travel North. If Daenerys were to leave for Mereen, after we defeated the Night King, then Destiny may feel less worried I would cast her aside.

I found her laying on our bed, a song playing softly on her phone. She hadn't turned it on since we left Winterfell, to protect it's power source. But hearing it playing meant she was in desperate need of comfort.

"My Queen," I said lowly.

"Destiny," I said softly, coming to kneel beside her side of the bed. She looked blankly ahead, unseeing.

"How may I ease your mind?" I asked, brushing her hair from her forehead, sweeping it behind her ear.

"There is nothing to say, nothing to do," She sighed.

"I don't agree. What is that song you sang, the day you captured me?" I teased. She smiled, "I didn't capture you. You were a crazy person and I was protecting anyone else that may come along you on their way."

"I am not crazy. But how did it go?" I said, thinking for a moment, "How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure?"

I paused for a moment in my speaking, giving her a look to continue. She rolled her eyes in jest and finished the part, "Through the darkest of our troubles, Love is beauty, love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation, It flows like a river through the soul. Protects, proceeds, and perseveres, And makes us whole."

"I will pay no mind to desolation. I will protect, proceed and persevere through this. You are the woman I love, my wife, the mother of my unborn child," I said, laying a soft hand on her stomach, "There will be no other for me."

"And I love you, with my heart, body and soul."

"Now, say that like you mean it, or I will be forced to make you scream," I smirked, making her laugh at me.

"I love you, with my heart," She smiled, leaning forward to kiss me softly, "Body," kiss, "And soul."

"That's better," I smiled, capturing her lips again.

"We should pack," She said, eyes soft as they looked back at me.

"And there will be plenty fo time on the ship back to White Harbour," I said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe just a little kissing," She said, pulling on my doublet as she leaned back on the bed.

"And maybe a little more," I suggested, leaning down to nip the top of her breast from where it spilled out of her bodice as she laughed. She needed the comfort, I argued, knowing we should really be packing.

* * *

The ship tossed less violently than the previous trip. Destiny still had a ouch of sickness, but the Dothraki woman who confirmed her pregnancy gave her fresh ginger from the stores of food from the Reach. It was travelling with us to feed all armies, ensuring strength before our battle. Destiny stayed tight to my side, relaxing into me as I held her by the hip. It might not be deemed appropriate in Westeros, but I was still influenced by Destiny's world and their lax rules of courtship and proper behavior.

We hadn't received word from Sansa after Destiny had sent off the Ravens. We would have if there were bad weather or news to report. But we made it to White Harbor with good time, Destiny excited to see Athena again. She was so taken with her horse, I was glad I had picked this one and not the black mare. She needed a strong feminine looking horse, and it suited her better.

My Aunt was not fazed by the cold, as it had snowed much more since our departure. The armies were slow moving, but we would ride ahead to make sure a field was prepared for them.

As Winterfell's gate came into view, a horn rang out, signaling our arrival. Destiny rode ahead, laughing the whole way as the wind whipped past us. I shook my head smiling at my willful wife, imagining she was excited to see my cousins, and to meet Arya.

"Sansa," I heard her call out. She had already dismounted her horse and walked with purpose over to my cousin, wrapping her in a hug.

"Did you get my Raven?" She asked when they released each other.

"I did. You gave me a fright, I hadn't heard from you since you left, and suddenly you were returning," Sansa said as Bran's cart stopped beside us. His chair was unloaded, and he was helped into it, Ser Davos beating me to push him through the snow.

"She's here?" Destiny asked, "And Sam Tarly?"

"Yes, they all arrived within hours of each other two days ago. They should be-"

"Arya," I said softly as I saw my cousin stalking across the yard towards Destiny.

"Lady Arya, I am glad you got my Raven. It is a pleasure to meet y-" Destiny pulled out her own swords just in time to block Arya's Needle. I grabbed a shield, running over to get in the middle of it. Destiny disarmed Arya quickly though, who looked confused as to why she lost.

"I knew you were hostile but I never thought you would attack a pregnant woman," Destiny said, sending murmurs through the welcoming crowd.

"How was I to know? I don't hear from my brother in three years, and suddenly he has left the Night's Watch, and has married a woman I have never met. And in those years apart, he became the Lord Commander, was killed, rose from the dead, suddenly is now my _cousin_ and you appeared. None of what Sansa says can be true, you are a liar," She said, before looking at me, eyes softening.

"It is Arya. It isn't a trick. This isn't the Red Woman's doing. It was the gods, our gods," I yelled, trying to get through to her.

"What? That's all you have to say to me? No, hello?"

"After you just attacked my pregnant wife and Queen, hello if the furthest thing from my mind," I said, watching as she shrunk back. She looked back at Destiny who had lowered both swords from Arya's throat, passing back Needle.

"I'm just confused," She said, wilting.

"We will explain, but first, introductions. My wife, Queen Destiny. My Aunt, Queen Daenerys Targaryen of Mereen, her advisor Missandei, and sworn shield, Ser Jorah Mormont."

"And my Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth," I said, gesturing to the man behind me pushing Bran.

"Bran?" Arya said softly.

"Hello sister. You've been busy," Bran said, smirking slightly.

"I'll say. Becoming an assassin for the Many Faced God, crossing a few names off her list," Destiny said, smirking at Arya as she sheathed her own swords.

"I did what I had to do. For our family," She said, before moving to hug Bran. I smiled as they siblings embraced, Destiny moving to stand beside Daenerys. I handed the shield off to Tormund, as Arya readied herself to jump into my arms after she had released Bran.

"You'll always be my brother," She said softly.

"In my heart, you are my sister," I replied lowly as well.

"She always did what she liked anyways, ignoring her manners," Sansa teased, before turning to Daenerys, curtseying and saying, "Welcome to Winterfell your Grace. We have accommodations for all your advisors."

"Thank you Lady Stark, for your warm welcome," Daenerys said as a dragon's shriek sounded in the distance.

"I better go point them out where they can land and explain when they will be brought food," Destiny piped up.

"Please, I do not wish to burden you," Daenerys said.

"It's no trouble. I know my way around here. Jon, why don't you give the tour? I will be along shortly."

"Any excuse to ride," I smiled, as she came up to kiss my cheek saying, "Well you got me the most amazing horse in the whole world. Why wouldn't I find an excuse to ride her?"

"Thank you," Destiny said, mounting Athena and kicking her sides, "Yah!"

We all watched Destiny tear out of the gate, throwing her head back laughing. I turned to my family, both Stark and Targaryen and said, "Shall we go inside where it is warm?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Hello faithful readers! We are getting to some serious stuff! Jamie and Bronn come into play here, and we see Sam again.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO,A Song of Ice and Fire series or any content related to the book or TV series.

* * *

Jon was explaining everything to Arya by the fire when I got back in from showing the dragons where to land, and telling them we would bring them food. Dany would be joining us at the head table for dinner, which was just about to be served. I sat down beside Dany, locking eyes with Tormund who was talking up Brienne. He smirked at me, and I chuckled to myself. At least there wasn't more awkward staring. That really unsettled her before.

"Do you feel better, being back?" Jon said, as he sat down at the head chair, Sansa on his right.

"I do. It gave me terrible anxiety, to leave any of the Starks. I keep imagining the worst."

"As I have heard that terrible things have happened since they separated, I could understand," Dany said, giving me a small nod.

"And we don't know the Night King's timeline now that he doesn't have Viserion," I added, "So it all about being prepared as we can."

"Sansa, the Wildfire stores? They were distributed across the perimeter I suggested?" I said, as Sansa nodded, "They should be finished by tomorrow. What is the point of burying it, even slightly?"

"All in good time. I can't reveal all my tricks at once," I smiled. Things were coming together.

"So, how long has it been?" Sansa asked, with a slight look down at my stomach.

"About a two months by my calculations. I have another seven to go," I sighed.

"Your Grace, what should be done about our 'guests'?" Ser Davos asked quietly to Jon.

"Put them in a cells, and we will talk to them later," Jon said, as Ser Davos bowed his head and left quickly.

"What was that about?" Sansa asked.

"Do not panic, but we have Ser Bronn and Jaime Lannister. They were captured-"

"The Kinglsayer?" Arya said loudly, eyes wild.

"Arya," Jon said firmly. She shrunk back, "Sorry, Your Grace."

"No harm done Lady Arya. There is a matter I will need you for, if the table would join us tomorrow morning after we break our fast. The Godswood will suffice Bran?" I asked the Warg.

"It will be perfect. I have a stronger connection with the Weirwood," He nodded.

"Alright, then that is settled."

* * *

The next morning I was up and practicing before Jon woke. I didn't need him telling me I couldn't train. Women in my world could continue their normal workouts for months before having to alter it. I didn't care if it wasn't 'proper'. I broke my fast earlier, sneaking into the kitchen's to help Emmelyne and the other ladies. After everyone started getting up, I brought a tray of food down to the cells for our guests.

"Rise and shine boys," I said banging on the bars with the hilt of my sword. Bronn rolled off the bench, shivering as he tried to get up.

"Oh fuck, it's you again," He said, brushing himself off. Jamie had lifted his head, setting it back down in exasperation.

"Today is the day your dreams come true," I smiled, sliding the tray underneath the door.

"What dreams?" Jamie said, pushing himself up to sit on his own bench.

"Your dreams of release. Within reason. I know that you are getting better with a sword Jamie, but I still won't be allowing either of you a weapon. You might turn it on me, and how would that sound? Knight's threatening a pregnant woman?" I said, pulling up a chair.

"He already got a bastard on you?" Bronn smiled, "Well that ought to be interesting."

"I choose to ignore that comment, because you are ignorant of the truth. All will be revealed today. Eat, and afterwards, you will be taken on a field trip."

"Where?"

"To the past of course," I smiled. They grumbled, before tearing into the food I offered. Just as they finished, Ghost padded up beside me softly and I exclaimed, "You silly wolf. Did you find them alright?"

He let out a small whimper, before licking my face lightly.

"I love you too boy."

"What they hell is that thing?" Bronn exclaimed, freaked out by Ghost's size as he noticed him beside me.

"This is the Direwolf and familiar of my King. He is harmless, unless you mean to harm me. In which case, he won't show mercy," I said, as Ghost raised a lip and growled at the two knights.

"Come with me if you want to live," I said opening the cell door, internally laughing at myself.

Ghost stayed behind to watch them from the flank, making sure they didn't do anything stupid, as we walked into the Godswood. I saw Bran already there, Sansa by his side as he connected with the tree. She was holding fast to his hand, and crying with white eyes.

"Destiny," Jon said, as he and Dany caught up to us.

"My love," I smiled, as he pulled me close to his side.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn. I don't have to tell you that should anything unsavory happen during this hearing, that you will be placed back in those cells to rot. Especially anything to my Queen," Jon threatened, voice commanding.

"Of course," Jaime said, sending Bronn a withering glare as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck lot a good it would do to try," Bronn said, glancing wearily at Ghost. I threaded my fingers in Ghost's fur, starching behind his ears slightly.

"Bran," I called softly as Dany went to sit on a log beside Sansa. Bran disconnected from the tree slowly, turning to Sansa and saying, "He didn't feel a thing."

"But Robb did," She sobbed, "Mother did."

"Sansa, you know I lost my parents young, younger than I should have. My mother was in agonizing pain for months, but refused to let it shake her outlook on life. She wanted me to be happy, and to live my life knowing she was out of pain. My father wished the same for me, and he died suddenly. There was no time to say goodbye. But this was your goodbye," I said, coming to kneel in front of her. Dany looked confused as to why I was kneeling at Sansa's feet, as I was Queen and should kneel only to my King.

"There are many things in life that are not fair. Weather being one, but death being the most. Because dying is not a bad thing for the person that experiences it. It hurts the ones around them the most, their loved ones. And this pain, won't fade. Use it. Learn from it. Spend each day fighting for what you love," I said, drying her eyes with my sleeve.

"Thank you Destiny. It's hard to find meaning in their deaths," She said, regaining her composure.

"No one can take their memories from you. Who they truly were live on in each of you. Remember who you are," I said, watching her back straighten.

"I am a Stark," She said proudly.

"At least until you are truly married. Because they were both forced marriages, they are to be annulled. You are a free woman Sansa," I smiled at her. She took a deep breath and said, "I am free."

Jon caught my eye and I watched him smile softly at me. Arya had come up behind Jamie quietly, glaring at him.

"Arya, one more step with that sword and you will have a cell," I said threateningly. She locked eyes with me, before putting Needle away and snarling at the pair of Knights, "You are lucky."

"I don't feel lucky," Bronn snarked.

"Well, you will in a second. Go stand beside Bran Jamie," I said, sending him a look that hopefully said, _I know._

He walked up cautiously, as I motioned Bronn to do the same. Bran grabbed both of their arms, putting them on his shoulders and reached out to touch the tree. I had gone over with Bran what was important for them to know. But I was not prepared for Jamie's horrified face. I asked Bran to show him Cersei's cheating first, and all the times she manipulated him, and at the same time Bran was showing Bronn the carnage and horror of the White Walkers army. Then they would both learn how the events of the past helped shape the future.

Lyanna and Rhaegar's marriage, Jon's birth, The Night King at Hardhome, Jon's death and resurrection, our meeting the dragons, and lastly, the army marching on the wall.

Jon and I stood silently as they both were pulled out of the visions, falling to their knees in shock.

"How…" Jaime panted.

"History, tales of old, have truths. History teaches us what we need to know about the future, but most dismiss it as lies. Tales made up to scare children," Bran said, as Jaime looked back at him.

"Those things, march on the Wall?" Bronn said, to which Jon answered, "Yes."

"How do we kill what is already dead?" Jamie asked, getting to his feet. I smiled, "Valyrian steel, fire and dragonglass."

"Both of which we have now. At least one in large supply," I said, as Dany shifted to stare Jaime down.

"I want to know what happened that day in King's Landing, when you killed my father," She said, voice unwavering. Bran offered her a shoulder as he grabbed Jaime's arm, trapping him in the Warg. She stood, bypassing Bronn, who had not gotten up and delicately place her hand on his shoulder. She gasped softly, seeing it all for herself.

"He really was Mad," She said when they pulled out of it. Jaime looked worse for wear, emotionally spent after seeing all his worst memories, all the lows in his life.

"It had to be done," I said softly, "He would have burned the Seven Kingdoms to the ground."

The group was quiet after that. Dany sat back down beside Sansa, unsure of what to do now that she knew the truth. Jaime looked down at Bran in his chair, conflicted.

"It does no one good to dwell on the past Ser Jaime," I said softly. He understood what I meant, moving towards Jon and I. I watched Ghost crouch lower beside us, until Jaime knelt.

"I cannot begin to explain myself, or my actions. Only that Cersei has been leading me around by the cock for too long," He said, making me snicker under my breath as Sansa and Dany looked appalled at his choice in words.

"Your actions were those of a blind man. What do you say now that your eyes have been opened?" Jon said.

"That I serve you. I pledge fealty to Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, as my King. I have been a Knight without honor, but no longer. I will live and die at your command," Jaime said, before adding, "I would swear you my sword, but I seem to have misplaced it."

I laughed out loud at that one, before seeing Bronn's eyes. He was conflicted.

"Ser Jaime, I accept your fealty. On the condition that you become Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, pledging the forces of your House to the Crown."

"As Lord of Casterly Rock, I pledge my armies and lands to the Crown."

"Perfect. Easier than I thought it would be," I said softly and then looked up to Bronn, "What is your decision Ser Bronn? Join or-"

"Die, I know," He said, looking contemplative.

"Actually I was going to say "be exiled", but we can arrange your death as your first option," I smiled sweetly, as Jon motioned for Jamie to rise.

"Ser Bronn works for me, Your Grace. As a sellsword, he does receive a healthy amount of gold. But I will not force him to stay and fight. He picks his battles himself," Jamie said, turning to Bronn, "If you wish to leave, you are released from my employ."

"Well said, Ser Jamie. As he was being commanded by you, in the battle against the Tyrell's, and as a sellsword, he is only worth his price. And I believe his price far greater than we can give right now. Exile may be the only option," I said, looking at Jon with a small smirk.

"You want to exile me, fine. Better than freezing my balls off here," He said, "Have fun with those fuckers. I was going to offer my services in exchange for a castle, but I think I won't now."

"A castle, that is all?" I scoffed, as Ser Jaime turned back to me confused.

"Yes," He replied, "I promised him a castle in exchange for helping me retrieve… Myrcella. And then things got complicated."

"Should you come out alive, we are prepared to offer you the Twins as payment, as well as a Lordship, for you and the male heirs you produce," Jon said. I watched as Jaime, Sansa and Bronn looked back in shock.

"Does this not suit you? I'm sure you could have Baelish's castle on the cliff's of the Fingers," I said, "We were thinking about tearing down the keep of the Twins and leaving the bridge without a toll. Encourage more trading with the North."

"The Twins? Seems fair payment…. Your Graces," Bronn said, bowing hastily.

"We've converted him," I teased to Jon. He smiled at me softly, "You do have a way with words, my love."

"Or I just know how to read people like books," I smiled, "Welcome to the team."

"Alright, now we have a task for Jaime, Bronn, and Arya," I said, addressing the few. They looked up to Jon, who then shook his head and gestured to me.

"Destiny is the master planner. I just nod and say "Yes dear."," He smiled, kissing my cheek as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are forgiven," I sighed, before I said, "We need a small force to infiltrate the Red Keep and takes King's Landing. Ser Jamie, I know you may not want to see her, but Cersei will need subduing. I have already written to the Hound at Eastwatch, and he should be on his way here with some of the Brotherhood without Banners."

"You would work with them? Then I cannot," Arya said.

"I know they are on your list, as is the Red Woman, but Gendry is not dead Arya," I said softly, watching her eyes soften.

"He isn't?"

"He is back in King's Landing, working as a smith, right under Cersei's nose."

"Who is Gendry?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Robert Baratheon's bastard son, the oldest of the 20 Cersei ordered to be killed. To ensure no one had any claim to the Throne but Joffrey," Jon said for me.

"My heartless sister," He conceded, knowing it was something she would do.

"Ser Jaime, there is one other thing," I said, "Cersei is going to lose the baby."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Not only a hunch, but the knowledge I bring from my world."

"Your world?" Bronn asked, "Where is that?"

I then dove into a quick explanation of my world, how Jon came to be there, and how he learned what he needed to from the texts I brought back here with me and the show's content that had been leaked.

"Anyways, Cersei went to visit Maggy the Frog when she was a girl. Maggy then answered three questions for her. She would be Queen, that the King would have 20 children and she would have three children. "Gold will be their crowns; gold their shrouds." You and Cersei already had 3 children. This one, is not meant to be."

"Thank you for the warning," He said after a moment, "To be honest I am quite relieved. I didn't want another by Cersei. I've fallen for her lies too many times, and I knew I wouldn't ever be her equal."

"Well, then you might not enjoy this next part. Maggy also said that Cersei would die by the hands of the _valonqar_ , when he wraps his hands around her pale neck and chokes the life from her. If it is not you, then it is Tyrion."

"Don't decide now. Think before you leave. It is a lot to ask you to choose to kill a family member. Even one you loved."

"I haven't loved her in a very long time. She took my life from me by asking me to join the Kingsguard for her, to be close. I won't put her first again," Jaime said, resolved.

"Very well. I believe we are done here until our other guests arrive," Jon said, as I heard footsteps behind us. I turned, seeing Sam and Gilly with little Sam. I smiled warmly, as Sam bent the knee.

"Rise, Lord Tarly," Jon said as he noticed them.

"Your Grace," Sam said, looking up and smiling at Jon and then looked at me, "Your Grace."

"Samwell, it is good to meet you finally. I wish it wasn't under such gloomy circumstances."

"I as well, Your Grace," He said as he got up. Gilly was still staring at me, unsure of what to do.

"Lady Gilly," I smiled, "It is nice to meet you as well. Is this Little Sam? He is beautiful."

"Your Grace," she said, coming out of her stupor, and giving a sloppy curtsey, "Yes. Our son."

"I should like very much to be your friend, as our beloved's are also."

"I would like that very much, Your Grace," She said, as Sam smiled at her in encouragement.

"Hello little one," I said to Little Sam.

"Shall we go inside now? I believe we have matters to discuss with the other Lords. May I?" I said, as Little Sam reached out for me. Gilly smiled as I took him, tickling his belly and earning a shriek of delight and a bright smile. Jon looked at me warmly as I took Gilly by the arm and led her back to the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Ah! I messed up, I missed a little bit of content, so here is an updated version of the chapter. Glad I caught it though! Enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own HBO, A Song of Ice and Fire Series, or anything that resembles content from the book or show.

Song verses used in this chapter are **I Will Always Return** by _Bryan Adams_ and _**Tha Mo Ghaol Air Aird a' Chuain**_ by _Julie Fowlis_

* * *

"Our journey was fruitful, as my Aunt had pledged her armies, and dragons. Dornish forces should be reaching the Neck as we speak, joining the Lannister forces, and hopefully not killing anyone as they do," Jon said, sending a chuckle through our war party meeting.

"The Dothraki and Unsullied are commanded by Queen Daenerys, so please refrain from giving them orders, unless you happen to know Dothraki and Valaryian," I added, "Or you might be in danger of losing your intestines."

"I have no quarrel with the North, and my commanders will delegate orders from King Aegon.. Jon," Dany said.

"For ceremonial purposes, I will be Aegon, but I still respond to Jon. Don't worry Aunt Daenerys," Jon smirked.

"What of Cersei Lannister? And how do we know we can trust the Lannisters?" Lord Royce sneered, as all eyes turned to Jaime in the corner.

"My King, if I may," Jaime said, looking to Jon, who nodded.

"You all know me as Kingslayer. You don't trust me or the name of Lannister, and for good reason. My father and sister-" Jamie said before a voice interrupted, "Your lover!"

"Yes. It's true," He sighed, "Cersei was the mother of my children, my natural children. None of them had a true claim to the Throne. I murdered King Aerys, because he was about to burn down King's Landing with Wildfire, to protect the capital, but not for power. Not for my father."

"My father orchestrated the murder of Robb Stark, his wife and unborn child, mother and your northern lords. My sister could not control our son Joffrey, who had Ned Stark beheaded on false accusations of treason."

"But no more. I was lead to believe that she loved me, but she loves power more. She needs to be stopped, even if I have to kill her myself," Jaime said, looking to Jon and I, "My allegiance is to King Aegon, and Queen Destiny, for they opened my eyes."

"But, I have to right a wrong," He said, moving to kneel. I closed my eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"I am guilty of the attempted murder of Brandon Stark," He said, causing the Lords around the Hall to fall silent for once.

"What?" Arya said, outraged. Sansa sat quietly, glancing at her crippled brother and then back at Jaime.

"My only defense for my action was that Cersei had me under her spell. He had climbed the East Tower, seeing us," He said, pausing, "And she ordered me to kill him. I hesitated, before knowing he could tell someone, and then Cersei, our children and I would be put to death by Robert."

"Ser Jaime, enough," I said, "The King and I know, as well as Brandon himself."

"And you didn't have me put to death the minute you captured us in the Reach?" He asked, confused.

"No," Jon said, standing, "Because we have decided to forgive your past crimes against the Crown, against the Starks. You are not the same man."

"From henceforth, you and the male heirs of your body, will serve as Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, swearing fealty to the Crown. You are Kingslayer no more," Jon said, asking for Jaime to rise.

"Your Grace, I am honored," Jaime said, unsure of why he wasn't being executed for his crimes, "But I could not accept without forgiveness from Brandon Stark."

Bran looked over at Jaime, eyes soft, "You set me on the path to be who I am today. Because of the fall, I may not be able to walk, but I realized my full potential, aiding my cousin in this war against the Night King. You do not need my forgiveness, Ser Jaime. You have my gratitude."

"Bran, he crippled you? How can you be okay with that?" Arya said, sending a glare at Jaime.

"Because our Queen knew that no matter what, I would be a cripple. Because I serve the realm with a greater honor than that of Lord of Winterfell," Bran said to his sister, "I am the Three Eyed Raven, and without that, we could not know where our enemy is."

"Well said Bran," I smiled down the table.

"Now, for something that excites me greatly," I said, looking over at Sam.

"Lord Tarly," Jon said, making Sam get up from his bench and come to kneel in front of the Head Table.

"Your Grace," He replied, head bowed.

"Lift your head Samwell," I smiled. He did as asked, as Jon spoke, "As a reward for service in Oldtown, and for the discovery of the location and uses of dragonglass against the Walkers, I name you, Samwell Tarly, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South."

Sam just about fell over in shock and I would not blame him.

"Not Horn Hill? Your Grace?" Sam asked, clearly not understanding.

"As all Tyrell forces and heirs have been wiped out, this is a proper gift to the man that has stood by Jon's side for years, and enabled us to learn more about our enemy, by using what he knew best. The pursuit of knowledge by reading and research has been our leg up on our enemy, and we have you to thank. Arise," Jon said, as Sam swayed slightly.

"You honor me Your Grace. I humbly accept the position as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South," Sam said, standing up straight.

"We have our Wardens once more," Jon said, "To the North, Lady Protector until Lord Rickon is of age, Lady Sansa. Warden of the West, Lord Jaime. Lord Protector of the East, Lord Royce. And Warden of the South, Lord Samwell."

"Well done Sam," I said, as he blushed. Jaime and Samwell retreated back to their original places in the Hall, as we got the battle planning table brought in. Pieces had been carved to resemble the Night King, and I watched as Jon placed it at Eastwatch.

"We know Eastwatch is the weakest point of the Wall, and this is where He will strike. We know not with what, but we know how they march. Wights are their first line, followed by his generals the Walkers. He has 12 generals, we know from Bran's visions, and the Walkers and Night King are impervious to fire."

"Our armies will surrounding the battlefields edge to ensure we bottleneck the Army of the Dead. We can't let them get any further past."

"Once we have them in our sights, dragonglass arrows will be used by archers to take out the first wave. Once the Wights are gone, the Walkers can only be killed by dragonglass or Valariyan steel. Those with swords will follow me, taking down the Walkers, as well as archers moving up from the rear. Unsullied and Dornish will hold back as a secondary line, with dragonglass spears."

"I believe we should still evacuate the Gift, and everything past Last Hearth to Winterfell. There is no need to have innocents caught in the crossfire," I added, and Jon nodded. It was the last thing he wanted.

"Last Hearth shall serve as base camp," Jon said, before he was cut off.

"We have a month," Bran said suddenly, making my stomach drop to my feet.

"A month until they breach the wall?" Jon said, making Bran nod once.

Well, game on.

* * *

My first order of business, post-Jamie getting reinstated as Lord Lannister, was to talk to the potential candidates. Jon and I both agreed that Jamie needed an heir, lest he fall in battle. I wasn't sure about how to go about it, as there were only three potential candidates, and one of them was the daughter of the King he murdered.

That was more for shits and giggles, because I knew how freaked out he would be to have Dany as a choice. One, she couldn't' reproduce and two, she still wanted him dead. So the only others were Sansa and Brienne. Brienne nodded, but said straight out that she would be no good as a wife to a Lord. She was a warrior, not a broodmare. I couldn't agree more. Which is why I hesitantly asked Sansa what she thought.

"We aren't forcing you. While it would be a good union for Westeros, we would never ask something like this of you without having you support with the idea. You can say no," I said, as she was stunned into silence. I went to leave her, to think about it, when she said with a smirk, "Imagine the rage in Cersei's eyes when she finds out."

"She'll be fuming with rage and jealousy," She said, before laughing a little.

"She would. But don't do it because of her. Or us. Choose for yourself, because you never know how long you would have to put up with him. He may die trying to take King's Landing for us. He may die in 50 years. Don't tie yourself to him if you don't think your marriage could be cordial."

She was quiet again for a moment, before she said, "I would only accept, if it could take place here. I want to re-write the last ceremony I was married in."

"It would be our wish too. His house, his name, everything about his has faded, as so shall that memory, with a new one in its place."

Jon and I spoke to Jamie and his eyes bugged out of his head when we said Dany's name. Dany had given a quick laugh at my reasoning earlier, and said she would fake it until he made a decision. Obviously, it would be Sansa. Which, the decision was made for him, because Brienne withdrew her name earlier. She would better serve Sansa as part of her guard, even if she would be at Casterly Rock.

When then brought Sansa in, who laid her cards out on the table. She would give him children, and if more grew from their marriage, so be it. She knew that he wanted to release her back in King's Landing, but she was already ensnared by his family in a plot to keep Winterfell. Brienne had told her as much, and Jaime's own explanation of how his family manipulated them both.

She stunned us all by openly saying, "I forgive you. You are not guilty for the crimes of your family."

It was a small ceremony in the Godswood, with Jon performing the ceremony. Bran gave Sansa away, with Rickon and Arya behind her. She was surrounding by family as she and Jaime were wed. She had told me in secret that she was worried about laying with the man that fathered Joffery, and if he would be cruel to her. Obviously Joffrey got his cruelty from his mother, so I tried to ease her mind.

She had hardened her exterior so much since her father died, that it was hard to remember she was still just a young girl. A girl that had suffered years of physical, emotional and mental abuse at the hands of the Lannisters, and she was expected to marry one a second time.

I explained Sansa's fears to Jaime in secret, and he looked scandalized that I should be talking the way I was. I wasn't a blushing maiden, as growing up in my world opened my eyes quickly. He had taken the entrusted information to heart, and would speak to her before their first night as man and wife. Lo and behold the next morning, Sansa and Jaime came into the hall, glowing as if they had been released of burdens of their past. I caught Sansa later that day and she had gushed quietly at how wonderful it had been, and how Jaime had quelled her fears about abusing her.

As the battle drew near, Jon requested I stay behind in Winterfell, lest he fall in battle. Our child was the heir to the Iron Throne, no matter its gender. I of course nixed that idea. I would stay on the back lines, directing the trebuchet's like during the Battle of Winterfell. Ser Davos would be with me, directing, and if need be would take me and ride hard for Winterfell.

Jaime, Brienne, the Hound, Arya, Baric Dondarian, Thoros of Myr and a few Unsullied were sent to infiltrate King's Landing, and subdue Cersei. I thought maybe she should stand trial for her crimes, but I knew she was already going to suffer when Jaime got his hands on her.

Tyrion had returned in time, with 6,000 more men then he left with. The Golden Company had come to our aid.

"Lord Tyrion, I hear we have been wiped clean of our debt," I smiled to him as he strode into the hall of Last Hearth.

"You heard correctly, Your Grace. The Iron Bank has been paid in full. And they are very eager to do business with the Targaryen's again. I personally inquired about funds for Mereen while I was there. And then after a quick talk with the Golden Company, we were sailing back the next day," He said, "I can have their leader brought to you."

"That would be most welcome Lord Tyrion," Jon said, "Thank you for being our envoy."

"On the contrary, thank you. I was not ready to face my brother, but the time away from Westeros reminded me that family is important. It gave me a chance to clear my head. And I had a moment to speak to my good sister in Winterfell. I am glad she and my brother are happy, after the sham of our marriage, and all she suffered at the hands of the Bolton's. I only ever wanted her to be safe and happy."

"You words are a comfort Lord Tyrion, as I feel the same way about my cousin. I am glad you have decided to give your brother another chance."

"Well, now I am truly free. And once the Long Night is over, I will be returning to Mereen with Queen Daenerys."

"A wise notion, as there are none more fit to help her lead as her Hand," I said, smiling at him.

"Lord Tyrion," Dany said as she and Missandei walked into the Great Hall.

"My Queen, I have good news from the Iron Bank on our behalf"

"There was also a letter from the Company of the Rose, sent by Lady Sansa be her fastest rider," He said, handing it to me.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. I am sure you and Queen Daenerys have much to discuss, so we will not keep you," I said, "But please send in the Golden's Company's leader."

"Of course Your Grace." Dany left with Tyrion, to have their own discussion about Mereen, while Jon and I studied the battlefield, where we added pieces of the Golden Company to our numbers.

"King Aegon," Their leader, Harry Strickland, bowed to Jon as he approached our table, "I have brought my forces to aid you in the fight for the Dawn."

"Rise Sir Harry," Jon spoke, "You've journeyed far."

"Yes, but the blisters on my feet are for a good reason. My great-grandsire fought for Daemon Blackfyre, supporting whom he believed should be King. No matter his upbringing, I believe that a Targaryen should be on the Throne. Your mother's Northern blood gives you honor, and for those reasons I gathered what forces I could. Some of ours were 'leant' out for a contract."

"We have sell swords in our numbers already Sir Harry. This does not surprise us," I smiled.

"Forgive me, your Grace," Harry said, bowing to me as well, "I believe I was struck dumb by your beauty that I have forgotten my courtesies."

"Rise Sir Harry," I said softly, "No one will take your head for forgetting something like that after a long journey."

"Thank you Your Grace, for your mercy," He said, rising.

"No mercy necessary. We might all forget our heads if they weren't attached to us, at some points," I teased.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Some of our men did not believe I was right in the head for Westeros after so many generations of being gone, but I believe this to be the noblest of reasons to return home. Even if only to aid the true King in protecting Westeros."

"Thank you for your men. Please reassure them that they will be paid for their services."

"My King, I beg you to keep your gold. Those who are here, know it is for a noble cause we fight. And for some of them, it is the first noble thing they have done in their lives."

"We will not insult their pride by insisting," I added, before Jon could insist. He nodded, before asking to help get his men settled in. As Sir Harry left, I opened a scroll that Tyrion delivered earlier, scowling at the writing.

"What's wrong?"

"The Company of the Rose refuses to fight, stating they are no longer considered Westerosi. I knew they had more time to go native in Essos, but it basically implies they do not care about Westeros or its people. Whatever, their numbers weren't' significant. I already suspect we will outnumber the Dead. And our protective measures will wipe out their first few waves of wights."

"I know. It's a battle we will win," He smiled, leaning in to kiss me softly. I smiled as he pulled back and I said, "You know, there is one thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything, my Queen," He said, seriously.

"I want you to come home," I said seriously.

"Destiny, we talked about this. If I have to die, if I truly am the one to end the Long Night, I cannot promise you that. The Night King could wound me, kill me or leave me a vegetable. At which point, you rule the Seven Kingdoms as Queen Regent until this babe is old enough."

"I don't even want to think about that possibility," I said, shaking my head.

"But it is a possibility," He said, holding my shoulders gently, "Not one I am striving for, believe me."

"Jon, I know you. You are too much of a martyr to not leave that battlefield without being grievously wounded or dead. Even then you might still try to kill Wight's if He brought you back as one," I teased lightly. He laughed, "You are probably right. But you know my wish, if the third line breaks, you and Ser Davos are heading straight for Winterfell, and leaving me behind."

"I'm to take Dany as well, serenading the dragons to follow me if she won't come willingly."

"Destiny, I do not wish to be parted from you, even for a minute, but I will not put you in further danger than I've already be coerced," He said, cradling my head in his hands.

"I know. And even in death, I am yours," I said softly, "But you do everything you can to win and come home to me. To us."

"You know I will. I just want you prepared for something that could happen," He responded, holding me close. I turned in his arms, so he had his hands resting on my belly as we stared at the fire. He sighed in content, kissing my temple as I hummed.

 _I can't stand the distance_

 _I can't dream alone_

 _I can't wait to see you_

 _Yes, I'm on my way home_

 _Now I know it's true_

 _My every road leads to you_

 _And in the hour of darkness_

 _Your light gets me through_

 _You run like the river_

 _You shine like the sun_

 _You fly like an eagle_

 _Yeah, you are the one_

 _I've seen every sunset_

 _And with all that I've learned_

 _It's to you I will always, always return_ , He sang softly, an unspoken promise that he would come back.

Bha a cridh' le gaol gu sgàineadh

nuair a ghlac me fhèin air làimh i.

"Siab o dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt,

thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a'chuain", I responded by singing in Gaelic.

"It's so unfair that you use languages of your world. What was that?"

"The last part of a song called, My Love is On the High Seas. _Her heart was breaking with love, when I took her by the hand. "Be away from tears, your love is saved,_

 _I came safely across the high seas"_ ," I recited, pressing his hands back against my belly.

"Has the Maester said anything?" He asked, referencing the Bolton's old Maester that we had borrowed from Winterfell.

"I actually wanted to mentioned that to you. I saw him this morning while you were training, and…"

"The babe, is well?" He asked worried.

"The pregnancy is perfect," I said, turning to face him.

"Well, there is something else though," I said, biting back a smile.

"What is it?"

"It's bab _ies_ ," I said softly.

"What?" Jon said barely above a whisper.

"The Maester and I wondered why I was so large for being not very far along. At first I thought it was because I'm smaller, buthen I used the prtable Ultrasound machine."

"What?" He asked again.

"It's something I brought back from my world. It shows you the babies while they are still in the womb. This was not something I thought I would need it for, but I'm glad I thought of it. It was a last minute purchase, and finding one was nearly impossible. Plus I had to take a crash course on how to use it, which hurt my brain."

"Twins?" He asked, and I nodded my head smiling.

"Twins, four hands, four feet," I said, watching Jon turn white, "Jon?"

And my fearless husband, King Aegon Targaryen, the Resurrected, fainted like a girl at the sight of blood.


End file.
